


Pact

by Kayka_U



Series: One Shot [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Louis, Demon Harry, Fantasy, M/M, Top Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opis: Jeden podpis może zaważyć na czyimś życiu.</p>
<p>(Albo: Mark Tomlinson, chcąc uratować żonę i syna, podpisuje pakt z diabłem)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pact

Nocna cisza panująca dookoła została zakłócona, przez dźwięk pędzącego samochodu. Czarny pojazd wjechał na ciemną ulicę, wszystkie latarnie były zgaszone, a jedyne źródło światła pochodziło od reflektorów samochodu.  
Była to obskurna okolica, jedna z najbiedniejszych w Doncaster. Brak chodników, stare, rozpadające się domy, stojące w zarośniętych ogrodach.

Mężczyzna siedzący za kierownicą, zerknął kątem oka na kartkę, którą trzymał w dłoni, przy okazji zwalniając. Upewnił się, że znajduje się na odpowiedniej ulicy i sprawdzając numer domu, zaczął się uważnie rozglądać, aby nie pominąć odpowiedniego budynku. W końcu zauważył tabliczkę z numerem 7, która utrzymywała się starej, drewnianej furtki, tylko na jednym gwoździu. Zatrzymał samochód na poboczu i wyglądając przez okno przypatrywał się drewnianej chatce, z w połowie zapadniętym dachem. Zastanawiał się, czy osoba podająca mu adres nie wykiwała go. Dom wyglądał na opuszczony. W środku nie paliło się żadne światło. Jego ręce drżały na kierownicy. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów dla uspokojenia, jednak niewiele mu to pomogło. Wysiadł z samochodu, rozglądając się dookoła i upewniając, że w pobliżu nie kręcą się jakieś podejrzane osoby.

Furtka cicho skrzypnęła, kiedy ją pchnął, aby wejść do ogrodu. Szedł wąską ścieżką, pomiędzy zarośniętymi grządkami. Wzrok miał wbity w ziemię, aby się upewnić, że o nic się nie potknie. Dotarł cało pod drzwi. Zatrzymując się, uniósł dłoń, zwiniętą w pięść, aby zapukać. Nie zdążył tego zrobić, kiedy nocną ciszę przerwało skrzypnięcie, a drzwi się uchyliły robiąc dla niego przejście. Przełknął głośno ślinę, czując jak przez jego ciało przebiega nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Zrobił niepewny krok, przekraczając próg domu.

Ciemność zniknęła, rozświetlona przez łagodny blask świec. Zaskoczony mężczyzna rozejrzał się dookoła, poprawiając swoje okulary, które lekko się zsunęły. Nie spodziewał się takiego wystroju. Myślał, że wejdzie do brudnego, zakurzonego pokoju, pełnego pajęczyn i zapachu stęchlizny. Zamiast tego, znalazł się niewielkim pokoju, całym w krwisto czerwonym kolorze. Na środku stał niewielki, okrągły stolik. Na blacie leżał zwinięty pergamin i pióro z kałamarzem.

\- Witam – do jego uszu doszedł głęboki, zachrypnięty głos. Wzdrygnął się na ten dźwięk i spojrzał w bok, gdzie stał wysoki chłopak. Wyglądał bardzo młodo. Jego zielone oczy, odbijały płomienie świec, brązowe loki wykręcały się każdy w swoją stronę. Na jego wargach błąkał się pewny siebie uśmieszek.

\- Ty jesteś… - zaczął niepewnie, drżącym głosem.

\- Tak to ja.

Mężczyzna nigdy by nie powiedział, że ktoś wyglądający tak młodo i niewinnie, mógł być złem wcielonym.

\- Niech wygląd cię nigdy nie zmyli.

Dotarło do niego, że chłopak czytał mu w myślach.

\- Jestem…

\- Wiem kim jesteś – ponownie mu przerwał – Mark Tomlinson, przyjechałeś tu bo chcesz uratować swoją żonę i dziecko.

\- Tak – pokiwał głową – Pojawiły się komplikacje. Jeśli będzie rodzić, może tego nie przeżyć, ale nie możemy pozwolić, aby zabili nasze dziecko. Nie mogę ich stracić. Proszę uratuj ich – głos Marka był błagający, prawie że płaczliwy.

Na ustach demona pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek.

\- Jesteś gotowy poświęcić wszystko, aby ich uratować? Nawet zaprzedać duszę diabłu?

\- Tak – odpowiedział bez namysłu.

\- Masz szczęście, nie chcę twojej duszy – odpowiedział podchodząc do stolika.

Tomlinson spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany i zdesperowany.

\- Błagam, pomóż mi. Naprawdę zgodzę się na wszystko – jęknął.

\- Spokojnie, nie powiedziałem, że Ci nie pomogę, tylko, że nie chcę twojej duszy.

\- W takim razie czego ode mnie oczekujesz?

\- Uratuję twoją żonę i syna, ale gdy tylko chłopak skończy 18 lat zabieram go ze sobą.

\- Co? – tego mężczyzna się nie spodziewał.

\- Oddaj mi swojego syna, a uratuję jego i twoją żonę.

W głowie Marka panował chaos. Niewiedział co powinien zrobić. Nie chciał oddawać swojego dziecka diabłu, ale nie mógł pozwolić mu umrzeć, tak samo jak swojej żonie. Jedynym wyjściem było się zgodzić. Wiedział, że Jay będzie wściekła jak się dowie, ale postanowił się na razie tym nie przejmować.

\- Obiecaj mi, że nigdy go nie skrzywdzisz – odezwał się drżącym głosem.

\- To nie ty tu stawiasz warunku, tylko ja – odpowiedział, zakładając dłonie na piersi.

\- Zgoda – westchnął, rozumiejąc, że nie ma co negocjować.

\- Świetnie – wziął do ręki pergamin, rozwijając go. Z kałamarza wyjął pióro i podał je mężczyźnie – Podpisz.

Mark drżącą ręką sięgnął po pióro i złożył koślawy podpis w wyznaczonym miejscu.

*****  
Nieznośny dźwięk budzika rozniósł się po pokoju. Ktoś się poruszył pod kołdrą, z pod której wydobył się stłumiony jęk. Po chwili pomiędzy kołdrą, a materacem pojawiła się szczelina, z której wyłoniła się ręka. Podniosła się do stolika nocnego i na oślepi szukała przyczyny hałasu. W końcu zdobyła upragniony przedmiot, wyłączając budzik i z powrotem opadając na materac. Ponownie zapanowała błoga cisza i można było znów odejść do krainy snów. Jednak nie na długo.  
Po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się dźwięk pukania, po chwili drzwi się otworzyły i do środka weszła kobieta.  
\- Louis, skarbie wstawaj – podeszła do łóżka, kładąc dłoń na postaci zakopanej pod kołdrą i potrząsając ją.  
\- Jeszcze chwila – odezwał się przytłumiony przez kołdrę głos.  
\- Kochanie, spóźnisz się do szkoły. Wstawaj, jeszcze tylko dzisiaj, a jutro zaczyna się przerwa świąteczna i będziesz mógł się wyspać – ściągnęła kołdrę z syna.  
W ciało chłopaka uderzył nieprzyjemny chłód. Zwiną się w kłębek, obejmując rękoma, aby zatrzymać jak najwięcej ciepła.  
\- Wstawaj – poklepała go w łydkę – Idę obudzić twoje siostry, więc jeśli chcesz w miarę szybko dostać się do łazienki to radzę ci wstać w tej chwili.  
Podniosła się z łóżka i wyszła z pokoju, zostawiając otwarte drzwi.  
Louis niechętnie uchylił powieki rozglądając się po swoim pokoju. Powoli podniósł się, przeciągając i człapiąc w stronę łazienki. Po jego głowie cały czas krążył ten dziwny sen. Od ponad tygodnia, dzień w dzień ma ten sam sen. Za każdym razem jest tam jego ojciec i chłopak o niesamowicie pięknych, zielonych tęczówkach. Wiedział, że to tylko zwykły sen, wytwór jego podświadomości, jednak czuł pewnego rodzaju niepokój. Nie miał pojęcia czym on był spowodowany. Sen nie mógł być jego powodem. To nie mogło się wydarzyć. Demony nie istnieją, a jego ojciec nie podpisał by paktu z diabłem.  
Stanął przed lustrem, przez kilka minut uważnie studiując swój wygląd. Błękitne, zaspane oczy, roztrzepane brązowe włosy, odznaczające się kości policzkowe i wąskie, zaróżowione, spierzchnięte usta.  
Sięgnął po szczoteczkę do zębów i pastę. Po szybkim umyciu zębów, przemył twarz i wrócił do swojego pokoju, wyciągając z szafy czyste ubrania i zakładając na siebie. Zabrał torbę i wyszedł z pokoju, kierując się schodami w dół.  
Przed wejściem do kuchni powstrzymały go przyciszone głosy jego rodziców. Stanął przy samej ścianie nasłuchując ich rozmowy.  
\- Mark, to już pojutrze – w głosie Jay można było dosłyszeć desperację.  
\- Wiem – westchnął – Może uda się go namówić. Może weźmie coś innego.  
\- Nie rób sobie zbędnej nadziei. Dobrze wiesz, że nie. Zgodziłeś się i zatwierdziłeś to swoim podpisem.  
\- Może zapomni – jęknął.  
\- Czy ty siebie słyszysz? Tacy jak oni nie zapominają, a na pewno nie odpuszczają. Co ci wtedy odbiło – syknęła.  
\- Żałujesz? Żałujesz, że was uratowałem? – w głosie mężczyzny pojawiła się pretensja.  
\- Nie – westchnęła – Przepraszam, po prostu nie chcę aby go zabrał. On nie może – jej głos zaczął drżeć.  
Zapadła cisza. W głowie szatyna pojawiło się mnóstwo pytań. O kim rodzice mówili, kogo mieli zabrać, na co zgodził się jego ojciec. Zabrać pojutrze. W jego 18 urodziny. Od razu przypomniał mu się jego sen. Czy to jednak prawda? Nie, na pewno nie. To musi być zwykły zbieg okoliczności.  
Potrząsnął głową i przybierając na twarzy lekki uśmiech wszedł do kuchni.  
*****  
Siedział na stołówce, tępo wpatrując się w swoją tackę z jedzeniem. Obok niego znajdowali się jego najlepsi przyjaciele. Jeden z nich, cały czas opowiadał o zbliżających się urodzinach Louisa, jednak szatyn go nie słuchał. Jego myśli cały czas zaprzątał dziwny sen i dzisiejsza rozmowa jego rodziców. Wmawiał sobie, że to niemożliwe, aby sen był prawdą jednak coś mu podpowiadało, że jest inaczej.  
\- Hej, słuchasz mnie?! – obok ucha usłyszał oburzony głos z irlandzkim akcentem.  
\- Co? – nieprzytomnie spojrzał na blondyna – Przepraszam Niall, zamyśliłem się.  
\- Zauważyłem – odpowiedział – Pytałem się, czy już wiesz kiedy robisz imprezę urodzinową?  
\- Um…prawdopodobnie w sylwestra. Miała być w moje urodziny, ale rodzice uparli się, że to święta i chcą, aby to była rodzinna uroczystość.  
\- Mimo to mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz wtedy chociaż chwile czasu dla swoich najlepszych przyjaciół – wskazał palcem na siebie i drugiego chłopaka, który zaczytany w jakiejś książce, siedział przy ich stoliku.  
\- Oczywiście – posłał blondynowi słaby uśmiech.  
\- Lou? – szatyn przeniósł wzrok na swojego drugiego przyjaciela – Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Tak – uśmiechnął się lekko, dla potwierdzenia swoich snów.  
\- Na pewno? Przez cały dzień wydajesz się być nieobecny. Jesteś rozkojarzony – ton Liama był zmartwiony.  
\- Tak, wszystko dobrze. Po prostu męczą mnie koszmary i nie wyspałem się – to nie było dalekie od prawdy.  
Liam już się nie odezwał dając tym samym znać, że uwierzył Louisowi.  
*****  
Głośny pisk wybudził go ze snu, a po chwili poczuł jak coś ciężkiego spada na niego, wydobywając z jego ust jęk. Niechętnie wychyla głowę z pod kołdry, otwierając oczy i gdy tylko widok się wyostrza, dostrzega dookoła siebie swoje cztery młodsze siostry.  
\- Wszystkiego najlepszego Lou – krzyczy Lottie, podczas gdy bliźniaczki rzucają mu się na szyję.  
\- Mamy coś dla ciebie – Fizzy wyciągnęła zza pleców duży, cienki, prostokątny przedmiot, owinięty w bordowy papier – Otwórz – pisnęła podekscytowana.  
Szatyn wyswobodził się z objęć najmłodszych sióstr i sięgnął po prezent. Nie przejmując się ozdobnym papierem, zdarł go, aby jak najszybciej zobaczyć co dostał. Była to antyrama wypełniona zdjęciami Louisa w różnym wieku. Gdzieniegdzie na fotografiach znajdowali się również jego rodzice, siostry lub przyjaciele. Na środku znajdowała się duża czerwona cyfra 18.  
\- Podoba się? – Daisy pociągnęła brata za rękaw.  
\- Same zrobiłyśmy – zapiszczał jej bliźniaczka.  
\- Naprawdę – spojrzał na swoje siostry – Jest naprawdę piękny. Dziękuję.  
Posłał im szeroki uśmiech, zgarniając całą czwórkę do grupowego uścisku.  
*****  
 _Od: Niall_  
 _Sorry stary, ale nie damy rady wpaść przed południem. Będziemy wieczorem ok. 20_  
Louis zmarszczył brwi odczytując wiadomość. Zastanawiał się, czy jego rodzice będą mieli coś przeciwko, aby chłopcy przyszli wieczorem. W końcu zastrzegli, że chcą, aby to by rodzinny wieczór.  
Schował telefon do kieszeni i poszedł do kuchni, gdzie spodziewał się zastać swoją rodzicielkę. Nie mylił się. Kobieta stała przy kuchennym blacie, a jej drobne dłonie sprawnie kroiły warzywa.  
\- Mamo – podszedł do niej.  
\- Tak skarbie – spojrzała na niego kątem oka, posyłając mu uśmiech. Jednak coś było w nim nie tak, nie dochodził on do oczu.  
\- Um…Niall napisał, że nie dadzą rady przyjść teraz z Liamem. Chcą wpaść ok. 20. Nie masz nic przeciwko?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Chłopcy są jak rodzina, więc niech przyjdą i świętują z nami – odpowiedziała.  
Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko i cmokając swoją matkę w policzek.  
Czas do wieczora szybko zleciał. Louis przez cały dzień odbierał telefony i wiadomości z życzeniami. Podniecony swoimi urodzinami, nie zauważył, że jego rodzice przez chodzili markotni i poddenerwowani. Kiedy wieczorem cała rodzina zasiadła do urodzinowej kolacji, Jay i Mark starali się wyglądać, jakby nic ich nie trapiło. Podczas posiłku panowała bardzo miła i wesoła atmosfera, pełna rozmów i żartów. Kiedy wszystko zostało zjedzone przenieśli się do salonu. Czekał jeszcze na nich tort, ale postanowili, że Louis zdmuchnie świeczki, kiedy przyjdą Niall i Liam.  
Dopiero, kiedy wszyscy rozsiedli się w salonie, a dziewczynki zajęły się grą planszową, Louis zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Jay i Mark szeptali cos pomiędzy sobą, co chwile nerwowo zerkając w kierunku zegara i drzwi.  
Kilka minut przed 20 po domu rozniósł się dźwięk dzwonka. Małżeństwo spojrzało w tamtym kierunku, podczas gdy Louis podniósł się z fotela.  
\- To pewnie Liam i Niall – powiedział i ruszył do drzwi.  
Nacisnął klamkę, ciągnąc drzwi w swoja stronę, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, kiedy na werandzie zobaczył dwie dobrze znane postacie.  
\- Cześć – powiedział wesoło, jednak uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy, kiedy zobaczył kto stał za jego przyjaciółmi.  
Z tyłu dostrzegł wysoką postać chłopaka z jego snów. Wyglądał dokładnie tak samo. Ta sama czupryna pełna loków, te same błyszczące, zielone oczy i te same różowe, pełne wargi. To był on.  
\- Cześć Lou. Wszystkiego najlepszego – Niall rzucił się na szyję przyjaciela, ale błękitne tęczówki szatyna cały czas były utkwione w nieznajomym. Widział jak zielone oczy również uważnie mu się przyglądają.  
\- Lou – oderwał na moment spojrzenie od chłopaka, kiedy dobiegł go damski głos z wnętrza domu – Dlaczego stoicie na we… - przerwała, kiedy dostrzegła JEGO. Nigdy go nie widziała, ale Mark bardzo dokładnie go opisał – Mark – zawołała spanikowana, nie odrywając spojrzenia od nieznajomego.  
Po chwili obok kobiety pojawił się jej mąż, a na jego twarz wstąpiło przerażenie, kiedy zauważył chłopaka.  
\- Witam – usłyszeli głęboki, zachrypnięty głos. Dokładnie taki, jakim zapamiętał go Louis. Chłopak czuł jak jego żołądek nieprzyjemnie się skręca. Przecież to nie możliwe, aby jego sen był prawdą. Jego rodzice go nie oddali, prawda? Prawda?! Nie mogli by mu tego zrobić.  
\- Te 18 lat szybko minęły – zielonooki przeszedł pomiędzy Niallem i Liamem, i wszedł do środka domu – Przyszedłem odebrać co moje – zatrzymał się przed Louisem, wbijając w niego swoje spojrzenie.  
\- Błagam cię – głos Jay był roztrzęsiony, a w oczach pojawiły się łzy – Błagam nie zabieraj go.  
\- Zrobimy co tylko zechcesz, tylko proszę nie odbieraj nam Louisa – Mark objął żonę widząc, że ledwo się trzyma na trzęsących nogach.  
Szatyn czuł jak robi mu się słabo. Czyli jednak to prawda. Demony istnieją, a 18 lat temu jego ojciec podpisał pakt z diabłem.  
\- Chyba się nie zrozumieliśmy. Mogłem zażądać wszystkiego, ale tego nie chciałem. Jednym czego chcę to twój syn. Zgodziłeś się i nie ma już odwrotu. Ja zdania nie zmienię.  
\- Bła… - Jay zaczęła szlochać.  
\- Dosyć tego – warknął – Nie przyszedłem tu negocjować. Przyszedłem odebrać co moje – wyciągnął dłoń, mocno chwytając ramię szatyna.  
Louis skrzywił się czując ból.  
\- Puść, zostaw - próbował się wyrwać, jednak chłopak był zbyt silny – Słyszysz! Puść mnie – przeniósł wzrok na swoich przyjaciół z nadzieją, że może oni mu pomogą. Jednak Niall i Liam stali spokojnie w wejściu przypatrując się całej sytuacji. Posłali Lou współczujący uśmiech.  
Szarpiąc się spojrzał na swoich rodziców. Jay chlipała, przyciśnięta do Marka, na którego twarzy można było dostrzec rozpacz.  
Nieznajomy tracąc cierpliwość, warknął, przyciągając do siebie Louisa. Objął go w tali i pochylił głowę szeptając coś do ucha szatyna. Po chwili niebieskooki zamknął oczy, a jego ciało stało się wiotkie. Demon wziął go na ręce i odwracając się skierował w stronę wyjścia.  
\- Wesołych świąt – rzucił ze złośliwym uśmiechem na ustach, kiedy zatrzymał się przy drzwiach i ostatni raz spojrzał na małżeństwo.  
Po chwili zniknął razem z przyjaciółmi Louisa.  
*****  
Drzwi gwałtownie się otwarły, zderzając się ze ścianą i cudem nie wypadając z zawiasów.  
\- Mogę wiedzieć co ty robisz? – do pomieszczenia wpadł wściekły mężczyzna. Brązowe tęczówki ciskały gromy w kierunku osoby siedzącej na fotelu, przy oknie.  
Zielonooki niechętnie oderwał wzrok od śpiącej twarzy szatyna i z grymasem spojrzał na bruneta.  
\- Uspokój się Zayn – jego głos był opanowany.  
\- Harry – oburzył się mulat – Co ty robisz? Co on tu robi? – wskazał dłonią na chłopaka, który spał.  
\- Śpi.  
\- Dobrze wiesz o co mi chodzi. Co się stało? Co się zmieniło?  
\- Nic – wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Na serio? W taki razie co on tu robi? Co z tobą? Po za tym dlaczego dopiero po 18 latach dowiedziałem się, że zamiast czyjejś duszy zażądałeś człowieka.  
\- To tylko i wyłącznie moja sprawa – warknął złowrogo spoglądając na Zayna – I o ile mi wiadomo to ja tu rządzę. To ja podpisałem pakt i to ja zadecydowałem czego chcę w zamian.  
\- Wiem – westchnął Zayn – Po prostu martwię się. Nic mi nie powiedziałeś, a przecież zawsze mi wszystko mówisz.  
\- Wiedziałem jakie masz podejście, aby ściągać tutaj ludzi. Próbowałbyś mi to wybić z głowy, dlatego nic ci nie powiedziałem.  
\- Racja – przyznał niechętnie. Faktycznie tak by zrobił  
\- Jednak…Harry dlaczego tak bardzo zależało ci na tym chłopaku i co zamierzasz z nim zrobić?  
\- Sam nie wiem czemu. To był impuls, planowałem jak zawsze zażądać jego duszy, ale kiedy Tomlinson się pojawił czułem, że zamiast duszy chcę jego syna. Zrobiłem to, a on, choć niechętnie, zgodził się. Teraz Louis należy do mnie. Myślę, że zrobię z niego mojego pupila, chłopca do towarzystwa, coś w tym stylu. Będzie mi urozmaicał czas – powiedział wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Nie będzie chciał współpracować – stwierdził mulat.  
\- Wiem, ale jakoś dam radę. W końcu stanie się posłuszny – odpowiedział, ponownie spoglądając na spokojna twarz szatyna.  
*****  
 _\- Puść, zostaw - próbował się wyrwać, jednak chłopak był zbyt silny – Słyszysz! Puść mnie – przeniósł wzrok na swoich przyjaciół z nadzieją, że może oni mu pomogą. Jednak Niall i Liam stali spokojnie w wejściu przypatrując się całej sytuacji. Posłali Lou współczujący uśmiech._  
 _Szarpiąc się spojrzał na swoich rodziców. Jay chlipała, przyciśnięta do Marka, na którego twarzy można było dostrzec rozpacz._  
 _Nieznajomy tracąc cierpliwość, warknął, przyciągając do siebie Louisa. Objął go w tali i pochylił głowę szeptając coś do ucha szatyna._  
Wybudził się ze snu, nie otwierając na razie oczu. Było mu zbyt przyjemnie. Przekręcił się na drugi bok, mocniej wciskając twarz w poduszkę i zakrywając kołdrą po sam czubek głowy. Po jego głowie krążyły resztki snu. Czyli miał racje. Tak naprawdę to się nie wydarzyło, on cały czas śnił. Czyli dzisiaj była wigilia. Jego 18 urodziny. Miał wolne i mógł się wyspać.  
Jego spierzchnięte wargi ułożyły się w lekkim uśmiechu zadowolenia i powoli zaczął odpływać do krainy snów.  
Przed ponownym zaśnięciem powstrzymało go donośne chrząknięcie. W pierwszej chwili się tym nie przejął, ale po minucie oprzytomniał. Coś było nie tak. Zawsze budziła go mama. Kobieta mówiła mu, aby wstał i potrząsała nim, ale nigdy nie chrząkała, a na pewno nie męskim głosem.  
Niepewnie uniósł powieki, które od razu mocno się rozszerzyły. Zamiast ujrzeć zieloną poszewkę w białe groszki, leżał przykryty czarną kołdra. Poczuł jak przez jego ciało przebiega dreszcz strachu.  
Usiadł na łóżku, wygrzebując się z pod kołdry i rozglądając po pokoju. Było to duże pomieszczenie. Dominowały tu głównie czerwień i czerń. Siedział na łóżku, gigantycznych rozmiarów. Spokojnie zmieściłaby się na nim cała jego rodzina. Naprzeciwko stała biblioteczka i drzwi. Po lewej kolejne drzwi i szafa. Po prawej, przy oknie, stało biurko, a kawałek dalej fotel, na którym siedział ON.  
Louis poczuł jak zasycha mu w ustach, kiedy nieznajomy podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i cały czas wpatrując się w szatyna podszedł do łóżka.  
\- Śpiąca królewna nareszcie wstała – usiadł na brzegu materaca.  
\- J-ja… - zaczął, jednak tak naprawdę nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć.  
\- Ty co? – wyciągnął dłoń, odsuwając na bok kilka kosmyków, które opadły na czoło Louisa. Chłopak poczuł jak przez jego ciało przechodzi dziwny prąd. Jego błękitne tęczówki cały czas wpatrywały się w te zielone, które niesamowicie hipnotyzowały.  
\- P-proszę wypuść mnie – udało mu się wypowiedzieć.  
\- Przykro mi skarbie, ale od teraz jesteś mój. Umowa to umowa. Uratowałem ciebie i twoją matkę, ale w zamian twój ojciec obiecał mi, że kiedy skończysz 18 lat będziesz należał do mnie – jego dłoń cały czas znajdowała się przy twarzy szatyna. Opuszkami palców muskał jego policzki.  
\- C-co? J-jak to?  
\- To ty nic nie wiedziałeś? Podczas ciąży wystąpiły komplikacje, ty lub twoja matka, któreś z was by umarło. Twój ojciec nie chciał do tego dopuścić, więc przyszedł po pomoc do mnie. Uratowałem wasze życia. Jednak nic nie robię za darmo – na twarzy zielonookiego pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech.  
\- C-co z-ze mną z-zrobisz?  
\- Będziesz mi dotrzymywał towarzystwa, tak myślę. Chyba, że wymyślę coś innego – w zielonych oczach pojawił się dziwny błysk – Nie bój się. Nie planuję cię skrzywdzić, przynajmniej nie celowo… - Louis poczuł jak przez jego ciało przebiega strach. Demon podniósł się z łóżka i skierował się do wyjścia – Na dzisiaj dam ci już spokój. Odpocznij, od jutra zaczynasz swoją rolę. Nie wychodź z pokoju.  
\- Cz-czekaj – zawołał za Harrym, kiedy ten znajdował się już przy drzwiach. Położył rękę na klamce i odwrócił głowę w kierunku szatyna – Jak masz na imię?  
\- Harry – odpowiedział i zniknął po drugiej stronie drzwi.  
Louis został sam. Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Powoli zsunął się z łóżka i podszedł do dużego okna. Miał nadzieję, że udałoby mu się zlokalizować miejsce, w którym się znajduje. Niestety nie dało się. Dookoła domu, rezydencji, pałacu – sam nie wiedział jak powinien nazwać budynek. Jeszcze go nie widział – roztaczał się ogród, a może bardziej las. Wszędzie rosły wysokie drzewa, które sprawiały, że okolica wydawała się upiorna.  
Musiał się stąd wydostać. Nie mógł tutaj zostać, nic go nie interesowało, że jego ojciec podpisał pakt z diabłem. To było jego życie, on nim rządził i nikt inny nie będzie za niego decydował. Nawet sam diabeł. Harry go przerażał i nie chciał tutaj z nim zostać. Świadomość, że miałby tu być już na zawsze wywoływała u niego skręt żołądka i mdłości. Nie ma mowy, aby tu pozostał.  
Otworzył okno, wychylając się lekko i wytężając wzrok. W szczelinie pomiędzy drzewami dostrzegł kawałek muru. Nie wiedział co było za nim, ale wiedział, że to może być jego droga ucieczki. Spojrzał w dół, aby określić ile dzieli go od ziemi. Nie było mowy, aby wyskoczył przez okno. Źle by się to mogło dla niego skończyć. Przez drzwi również nie mógł wyjść. Nie wiedział kto się kręci po budynku. Większe prawdopodobieństwo, że zostanie złapany.  
Odsunął się, rozglądając po pomieszczeniu i szukając czegoś, co pomogłoby mu się wydostać przez okno. Nic tu jednak nie było, chyba że…Podszedł do łóżka, zrzucając z niego kołdrę i poduszki. Sięgnął po prześcieradło, próbując je roztargać. Nie wiedział, czy to dobry pomysł, ale nic innego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Na filmach tak robili. Nie dało się roztargać prześcieradła. Próbował z całych sił i nic. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu czegoś ostrego, czym mógłby naciąć materiał.  
Ruszył do drzwi, za którymi jak się domyślał była łazienka. Miał rację. Od razu podszedł do szafki, w której miał nadzieje znaleźć nożyczki, żyletkę, cokolwiek. Nic takiego nie było. Jego wzrok spoczął na lustrze. A gdyby tak…To dobry pomysł. Bez namysłu zwinął dłoń w pięść i z całej siły uderzył w szklaną taflę. Lustro pękło, rozpadając się na setki mniejszych lub większych kawałków. Spojrzał na swoja dłoń i dostrzegł na niej kilka rozcięć, z których sączyła się krew, jednak w tej chwili się tym nie przejmował. Sięgnął po jeden z większych kawałków i wrócił do sypialni. Sięgnął po materiał robiąc w nim spore nacięcie. Odłożył kawałek lustra i szarpnął za prześcieradło. Od razu ustąpiło. Roztargał ciemny materiał, następnie powiązał kawałki prześcieradła tworząc z niego długą linę.  
Zastanawiał się gdzie mógłby go przywiązać. Najlepsze byłoby łóżko, ale bał się, że wtedy lina nie będzie wystarczająco długa. Łóżko było ogromne i nie było szans, aby Louisowi udało się podsunąć je pod okno. Postanowił sprawdzić , może jednak nie będzie tak krótkie, w końcu prześcieradło też było ogromne.  
Przywiązał jeden koniec do nogi łóżka, sprawdzając, czy supeł jest mocny i ponownie podszedł do okna, wyrzucając przez nie prowizoryczną linę. Spojrzał w dół. Prześcieradło kończyło się jakieś 3 metry nad ziemią. Uznając, że nie jest źle usiadł na parapecie, przekładając nogi i mocno chwytając się materiału.  
Powoli zsuwał się w dół, co jakiś czas rozglądając na boki, czy nikogo w pobliżu nie ma. Kiedy lina się skończyła, zsunął się jak najniżej, puszczając ją i zgrabnie lądując na ziemi.  
Ponownie się rozejrzał, jednak nikogo nie zauważył. Odwrócił się w stronę lasu i po chwili zniknął między drzewami.  
Starał się jak najszybciej dotrzeć do muru, uważając przy tym by nie narobić niepotrzebnego hałasu. W jego głowie huczało, a w uszach szumiała krew. Czuł jak jego serce wali. Miał wrażenie jakby za chwilę miało wyskoczyć mu z piersi. Co jakiś czas nerwowo rozglądał się za siebie, kiedy słyszał jakieś podejrzane dźwięki, jednak nic nie wiedział. Nareszcie po kilku minutach biegu dotarł do potężnego muru i pojawił się kolejny problem. Jak on przez niego przejdzie? Mógłby się wspiąć na drzewo, ale czy mu się uda. I jak później zejdzie z muru? Jednak to było jego jedyne wyjście. Podszedł do drzewa, które rosło najbliżej. Wyciągnął rękę, aby chwycić się najniższej gałęzi.  
\- Louis – usłyszał za sobą bardzo dobrze znany mu głos.  
Odwrócił się i ujrzał dwóję swoich przyjaciół. Liama i Nialla. Chciał wiedzieć skąd oni się tu wzięli, ale w tej chwili miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.  
\- Jak dobrze – odetchnął – Musicie mi pomóc się stąd wydostać.  
\- Louis nie możesz – Liam zrobił w kierunku szatyna.  
\- Co? O czym ty mówisz. Muszę się stąd wydostać! – jego głos był spanikowany – Pomóżcie mi, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.  
\- Nie możemy. Harry się wścieknie, już teraz nie jest najlepiej. Czeka na ciebie.  
\- Nie! Ja do niego nie wracam. Nie chcę!  
\- Liam, może jed… - zaczął Niall.  
\- Nie Niall, znasz zasady – odpowiedział twardo kątem oka spoglądając na blondyna i wrócił wzrokiem na Louisa – Musisz z nami iść. Twój ojciec podpisał pakt i teraz należysz do Harry’ego.  
\- A co ze mną? Co z moim życiem? To ja powinienem decydować, nie ktoś inny! – jego ton głosu ze zdesperowanego zmienił się na oburzony.  
\- Przykro mi Lou – odpowiedział Payne i chwytając szatyna za ramię zaczął go ciągnąć w kierunku rezydencji.  
\- Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! – krzyczał, a w jego oczach zbierały się łzy.  
\- Lou, dalej cię lubimy i traktujemy jak przyjaciela. To, że cię pilnowaliśmy nie zmienia tego co do ciebie czujemy – wyjaśnił spokojnie blondyn.  
\- Co? Jakie pilnowanie? – spytał zdziwiony. Dopiero teraz sobie przypomniał, że tak naprawdę nie wie kim są Niall i Liam.  
\- Harry – westchnął Liam – Kazał nam mieć ciebie, a szczególnie twoich rodziców na oku. Chciał mieć pewność, że nie będą próbowali się ukryć – co w sumie i tak nic by im nie dało – lub nie próbują unieważnić paktu.  
\- Czyli to wszystko było kłamstwo, specjalnie się ze mną zadawaliście – jęknął szatyn – Oszukaliście mnie.  
\- Nie, znaczy tak, znaczy – plątał się blondyn – Louis posłuchaj, nie mogliśmy ci powiedzieć kim jesteśmy i co robimy. Jednak bez względu na to lubimy cię i uważamy za przyjaciela. Błagam zrozum nas – jęknął.  
Louis się nie odezwał. Potrzebował czasu, aby to przemyśleć. W tej chwili w jego głowie panował jeden wielki chaos.  
W ciszy dotarli do środka. Louis przez cały czas rozglądał się na boki. Musiał przyznać, że praktycznie każde wnętrze było ogromne i bardzo bogato urządzone. Liam skierował się w stronę schodów ciągnąc za sobą Louisa. W połowie spotkali przystojnego bruneta, który właśnie schodził do salonu.  
\- A oto nasza zguba – zakpił, wpatrując się w Louisa.  
\- Jak Harry? – Liam zwrócił uwagę mulata na siebie.  
\- Jest wściekły – powiedział obojętnym tonem i wzruszył ramionami, jakby mówił o najzwyklejszej rzeczy, a nie o wściekłym demonie – Miota się po sypialni, jeszcze chwila i coś rozwali.  
Louis słysząc słowa nieznajomego i jęk Nialla, poczuł jak ponownie coś skręca się w jego żołądku, a przez jego ciał przechodzi nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Poczuł szarpniecie, kiedy Liam ruszył dalej. Po chwili zatrzymali się przed wielkimi, bogato zdobionymi drzwiami. Niall zapukał, a kiedy usłyszeli warkniecie, zezwalające na wejście, otworzyli drzwi wchodząc do środka.  
Louis zauważył, że jest to zupełnie inny pokój od tego, w którym on się obudził. Był on wiele bogatszy i pełen osobistych rzeczy Harry’ego. Demon stał na środku pomieszczenie, rzucając im wściekłe spojrzenie. Lousi poczuł jak jego ręce zaczynają się trząść, a w gardle tworzy się gula.  
\- Wyjdźcie – warknął do Nialla i Liama nie odrywając wzroku od szatyna.  
\- Harry, tylko prosz… - zaczął Payne.  
\- Wynoście się! – wrzasnął.  
Dwójka demonów pospiesznie wykonała polecenie, zostawiając Louisa na pastwę ich szefa.  
Harry ruszył w kierunku szatyna, a chłopak instynktownie zaczął się cofać. Szedł tyłem tak długo aż jego plecy nie zderzyły się ze ścianą. Zielonooki nic nie mówił, ale nie musiał. Jego spojrzenie mówiło za niego. Był wściekły, chociaż zdaniem Lou to i tak zbyt delikatnie powiedziane.  
\- Uciekłeś! – odezwał się, kiedy od chłopaka dzieliło go kilka centymetrów. Louis był niższy, więc musiał lekko zadrzeć głowę – Uciekłeś, a ode mnie się nie ucieka.  
Poczuł jak przez jego ciało przebiega po raz kolejny nieprzyjemny dreszcz.  
\- Należysz do mnie. Bez mojej wiedzy nie wolo ci się nigdzie ruszać.  
\- Nie – z ust Lou wydostał się cichy głos.  
\- Słucham? – demon wydawał się być lekko zdzwiony zachowaniem chłopaka.  
\- N-nie należę d-do ciebie. J-ja sa-sam decyduję z-za s-siebie. A-ani ty, a-ani m-mój o-ojciec nie m-macie prawa de-decydować o mo-moim ży-życiu – jego głos drżał, a niebieskie tęczówki cały czas utkwione były w tych zielonych.  
Harry wybuchł śmiechem, czym zbił z tropu Louisa. Spodziewał się gniewu, wrzasków lub chociaż warknięcia, ale nie tego.  
\- Chyba czegoś nie rozumiesz skarbie – zaczął, kiedy się uspokoił - To dzięki mnie żyjesz. To ja uratowałem ciebie i twoją matkę. Mark zgodził się mi ciebie oddać i ty nie masz nic do powiedzenia. Twoje życie należy do mnie.  
\- Nie – jęknął, kręcą przecząco głową, nawet jeśli wiedział, że to i tak mu nie pomoże.  
\- Pogódź się z tym i nigdy więcej nie uciekaj. Nie uda ci się stąd wydostać. Tylko demon może ci w tym pomóc, a nikt tego nie zrobi – warknął.  
\- NIE! – krzyknął, a po jego policzkach potoczyły się łzy – NIE! NIE! NIE! – zanurzył dłonie w swoich włosach i ciągnąc za nie – NIGDY SIĘ NIE PODPPRZĄDKUJE! – Louis sam nie wiedział skąd w nim znalazło się tyle odwagi, aby sprzeciwić się samemu diabłu. Po prostu wpadł w szał – SŁYSZYSZ?! TO MOJE ŻYCIE! MOJE! W TEJ CHWILI MNIE STĄD WYPUŚĆ!  
\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! – wrzasnął, a Louis momentalnie się uspokoił. Spojrzał na demona i widział, że jest jeszcze bardziej wściekły niż wcześniej. Jego klata piersiowa mocno się unosiła, a wargi utworzyły wąską linię – Dosyć tego. Dzisiaj już wystarczająco nadszarpnąłeś moje nerwy – chwycił nadgarstek Louisa i wyciągnął go z sypialni, kierując się w stronę schodów. Szedł szybko, robiąc duże kroki, przez co szatyn musiał biec. Zeszli do salonu, gdzie siedzieli Niall, Liam i Zayn.  
\- Harry, co ty… - zaczął blondyn.  
\- Zamknij się! – warknął, przechodząc przez pokój i wszedł do ciemnego korytarza. Szli cały czas w dół schodów, a Louis czuł jak robi się coraz zimniej, ściany są coraz bardziej wilgotne. Schody się skończyły, a oczom szatyna ukazał się dalszy ciąg korytarza, gdzie po obu stronach znajdowały się stare, zardzewiałe kraty, które strzegły wejścia do cel. Harry podszedł do najbliższej kraty, otworzył ją i pchnął Lou do środka, który wylądował na zimnej i mokrej posadzce. Uniósł głowę spoglądając z przerażeniem na zielonookiego. Z głośnym brzdękiem zamknął wyjście.  
\- Spędzisz tu trochę czasu i może nabierzesz pokory – warknął i po chwili zniknął w ciemnościach.  
Louis podczołgał się pod ścianę, gdzie usiadł zwijając się w kulkę i cicho szlochając.  
*****  
Wściekły demon wrócił do salonu, gdzie trójka chłopaków siedziała dalej na swoich miejscach wpatrując się w Styles. Posłał im wściekłe spojrzenie jednak oni niezrażeni dalej się mu przypatrywali.  
\- Harry – Niall postanowił zabrać głos – Nie możesz go tam…  
\- Zamknij się Niall! – warknął.  
\- Ale on tam zamar…  
\- Powiedziałem zamknij się! – zatrzymał się odwracając się w stronę blondyna.  
\- Ale…  
\- NIALL, DO KURWY NĘDZY, KTÓREGO SŁOWA W ZAMKNIJ SIĘ NIE ROZUMIESZ?! – wybuchł. Odwrócił się na pięcie i jak najszybciej pognał do swojej sypialni. Wpadł do środka, miotając się po pomieszczeniu.  
I na co mu to było?! Po co go zabrał. Mógł zażądać tej pieprzonej duszy Marka, zamiast jego syna. Co mu wtedy odbiło? Jednak teraz było już za późno. Pakt podpisany, a on się nie wycofuje. Louis należy do niego i o ile na razie sprawiał problemy, to za niedługo to się zmieni. Już on się o to postara.  
*****  
Ze snu wybudziło go mocne szturchanie.  
\- Wstawaj – do jego uszu dotarł obcy mu głos.  
Niechętnie uchylił powieki i ujrzał nad sobą mulata, którego widział dzień wcześniej. Powoli podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Jego ciało było zesztywniałe i obolałe od spania na ziemi. Ubrania były wilgotne i było mu zimno. W tej chwili marzył o ciepłej kąpieli i kubku gorącej herbaty, aby się rozgrzać.  
\- Wstawaj i idziemy – brunet ponownie się odezwał lustrując go wzrokiem.  
Podpierając się ściany, powoli się podniósł i na drżących nogach ruszył za chłopakiem. Szli w ciszy, jedynie brunet rzucał co jakiś czas spojrzenie szatynowi.  
Po chwili wyszli z korytarz do salonu i Louis poczuł jak powoli jego ciało ogarnia przyjemne ciepło.  
\- Louis – usłyszał dobrze mu znany irlandzki akcent i po chwili znajdował się w ramionach przyjaciela. Czując przyjemne ciepło drugiego ciała pozwolił, aby chłopak mocno go obejmował.  
\- Zostaw go! – po salonie rozniosło się donośne warknięcie. Wszyscy spojrzeli w stronę schodów, gdzie stał Harry – Niall powiedziałem, że masz go zostawić – nie chciał, aby Horan przytulał Louisa. Nie podobało mu się to.  
Blondyn niechętnie puścił szatyna, a Lou poczuł jak znowu ogarnia go chłód.  
\- Zaprowadź go do sypialni – ponownie zwrócił się do Horana, a następnie przeniósł spojrzenie na Liama – Ty dostarcz mu śniadanie do pokoju – odwrócił się i nie oglądając się za siebie zniknął na szczycie schodów.  
*****  
Umyty siedział na łóżku, pod kołdrą i popijał ciepłą herbatę. Przed nim, na tacce, leżał pusty talerz po gofrach, które zjadł. Na jego twarzy widoczne były rumieńce.  
\- Lou? – spojrzał na blondyna, który siedział na drugim końcu łóżka wpatrując się szatyna – Naprawdę cię przepraszam.  
\- Już w porządku Ni – wychrypiał, posyłając słaby uśmiech Horanowi – W sumie cieszę się, że mam tu ciebie i Liama.  
\- Wszystko dobrze? Dziwnie mówisz – spojrzał ze zmartwieniem na przyjaciela.  
\- Trochę boli mnie gardło i mi zimno – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.  
Blondyn przybliżył się do chłopaka i położył dłoń na jego czole.  
\- Boże, Lou, jesteś rozpalony. Wiedziałem, że ta noc w lochach źle się skończy.  
Louis na sama myśl o ciemnym, zimnym i wilgotnym pomieszczeniu poczuł jak przez jego ciało przebiega dreszcz.  
\- Wiesz co, spróbuj się zdrzemnąć, a ja postaram się zdobyć dla ciebie jakieś leki – zaproponował blondyn.  
\- Dobrze – pokiwał głową – Dziękuję Niall – uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela, co ten odwzajemnił.  
Louis zakopał się pod ciepłą kołdrą, podczas gdy Horan opuścił jego pokój.  
*****  
Louis obudził się kiedy za oknem zaczynało się ściemniać. Przetarł oczy pięścią i siadając rozejrzał się po sypialni.  
\- Obudziłeś się – Niall ponownie siedział na drugim końcu łóżka, szeroko się uśmiechając – Na szafce masz leki – wskazał ręką w ich kierunku.  
Louis pokiwał głową, sięgając po tabletki i popijając je wodą.  
\- Jak się czujesz?  
\- Trochę lepiej, ale dalej mam dreszcze i piecze mnie gardło. Ale przynajmniej się wyspałem.  
\- Tyle dobrze.  
Drzwi do pomieszczenia gwałtownie się otwarły i do środka wszedł Harry.  
\- Ubieraj się – rzucił zatrzymując się przy łóżku. Jego spojrzenie jak zawsze było wbite w szatyna – Idziesz ze mną.  
\- Co? – odezwał się Niall – Harry chyba nie masz zamiaru zabrać go ze sobą.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak – odpowiedział, nawet nie patrząc się na blondyna.  
\- Harry, Louis jest chory i ma gorączkę.  
\- Niall – warknął – nie pytałem cię o zdanie. A teraz wyjdź. Louis masz 10 minut, zaraz tu wrócę i masz być gotowy – rzucił i wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami.  
\- Przykro mi – blondyn posłał mu współczujący uśmiech.  
\- W porządku. Tak właściwie to gdzie on mnie zabiera?  
\- Tak właściwie to nigdzie. Wszystko będzie się odbywać w salonie. Harry zaprosił znajomych, ale nie uważam, aby dobrym pomysłem było cię tam zabrać.  
\- Dlaczego? – zapytał, chociaż sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Na sama myśl o przebywaniu w jednym pokoju z demonami przyprawiało go o dreszcze.  
\- Harry zapewne jak zwykle za dużo wypije i w połowie zniknie gdzieś ze swoją kolejna zdobyczą. Jeśli zostaniesz tam sam może to się dla ciebie źle skończyć. Będziesz atrakcją dla innych.  
Louis poczuł jak ogarnia go strach i panika.  
\- Ale spokojnie – kontynuował – Postaram się mieć ciebie cały czas na oku i jakby co to ci pomogę.  
\- Dziękuję – posłał delikatny uśmiech przyjacielowi, chociaż jego słowa wcale mu nie pomogły. Dalej cholernie się bał.  
*****  
Salon był wypełniony ludźmi, a raczej demonami. Światła zostały przyciemnione, w tle leciała przyciszona muzyka. W pomieszczeniu było duszno, w powietrzu unosił się zapach alkoholu i spoconych ciał. Cała impreza powoli zamieniała się w jakąś orgię.  
Harry siedział na wysokim fotelu, z którego miał idealny widok na cały pokój. Co chwilę ktoś do niego podchodził i rozmawiał, jednak on sam ani razu nie ruszył się z miejsca. Jego mina świadczyło o tym, że nie ma ochoty tutaj przebywać, ale jako gospodarz i organizator powinien tutaj być.  
Louis siedział skulony na okrągłej pufie, obok fotela. Było mu słabo, przez jego ciało przebiegały dreszcze, bolała go głowa i gardło, a policzki były zarumienione. Ze strachem w oczach obserwował to co się dzieje w salonie. Widział jak wiele demonów spogląda w jego stronę, szepcząc pomiędzy sobą. W oczach wielu z nich widoczne było zainteresowanie. Jednak wystarczyło jedno wściekłe spojrzenie Stylesa, aby natychmiast spuścili wzrok z szatyna. Co jakiś czas Louis odnajdywał w tłumie Nialla - w towarzystwie Zayna - i Liama, którzy posyłali mu uspokajające spojrzenia, jednak nie wiele one pomagały.  
\- Harry – w stronę zielonookiego zbliżał się wysoki mężczyzna, brązowe włosy były ułożone w quiffa, brązowe oczy przeskakiwały z Harry’ego na Louisa, a usta układały się w złośliwym uśmiechu.  
\- Nick – odpowiedział, a na jego usta wpłynął lekki uśmiech.  
\- Co z tobą Harry – spytał przysiadając na oparciu fotela – Zawsze byłeś duszą towarzystwa, a dzisiaj…  
\- Nie mam nastroju na imprezę – wzruszył ramionami.  
\- A to co? A raczej kto? – wychylił się lekko, uważnie lustrując szatyna, który widząc wzrok nieznajomego skulił się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- To Louis, mój najnowszy nabytek – wytłumaczył Styles.  
\- A od kiedy to zabieramy młodych, ładnych chłopców zamiast dusz? – zapytał schodząc z oparcia kanapy i kucając obok szatyna.  
\- Chwilowy kaprys – ponownie wzruszył ramionami. Nie chciał po raz kolejny się tłumaczyć dlaczego zażądał Louisa.  
\- Chwilowy kaprys – mruknął Nick – Hmmm…skoro tak to może pożyczyłbyś mi czasami ten swój chwilowy kaprys – jego oczy cały czas były wbite w Lou. Tomlinson czuł jak jego ciało drży, ale tym razem nie przez chorobę tylko ze strachu. O co chodzi? Po co ten cały Nick go chce? Co on z nim zrobi?  
Grimshaw wyciągnął dłoń, chcąc dotknąć twarzy chłopaka, ale zatrzymał go głos Harry’ego.  
\- Nie waż się – warkną, wściekle wpatrując się w demona.  
\- Co? – oderwał wzrok, spoglądając zdzwiony na Stylesa.  
\- To co słyszałeś. Nie dotykaj go i nie pożyczę ci Louisa.  
\- Weź stary, chcę się tylko zabawić. Wróci do ciebie cały – próbował go przekonać.  
\- Powiedziałem nie! Louis należy do mnie, a ja nie lubię się dzielić – warknął odpychając od Lou Nicka i podniósł się z kanapy. Miał już dość tej imprezy i demonów, którzy cały czas na nich zerkali, jakby liczyli na to, że Harry zaraz gdzieś odejdzie zostawiając Lou samego.  
\- Idziemy – rzucił w kierunku szatyna.  
Louis powoli się podniósł, czując jak wiruje mu w głowie. Był naprawdę słaby, powoli podążał za Harrym, starając się nie przewrócić i nie zamykać oczu.  
\- Ruszaj się – warknął zielonooki odwracając się w kierunku szatyna. Jednak kiedy zobaczył, że chłopak ledwo się trzyma na noga, cofnął się podchodząc do niego - Same z tobą problemy – syknął biorąc go na ręce i kierując się w stronę schodów.  
Louis oparł głowę na ramieniu demona, wdychając jego zapach - pachniał mieszanką mięty i cytrusów. Przycisnął się mocniej do silnego ciała, czując bijące od niego ciepło. Jego powieki opadły, a on odpłynął do krainy snów.  
Harry wszedł do sypialni Louis, kładąc go na łóżku i szczelnie opatulając kołdrą. Przysiadł na brzegu obserwując spokojną twarz szatyna. Chłopak był naprawdę piękny. Czuł jak coś w nim drga, jednak nie wiedział co to. Louis wyglądał tak bezbronnie i krucho, że miał ochotę go przytulić i po…. Nie! Tak właściwie o czym on myśli. Nie powinien. Pokręcił głową, jakby chciał się pozbyć tych myśli i jak najszybciej opuścił pokój.  
*****  
Przez kilka kolejnych dni Louis cały dzień spędzał w łóżku. Często odwiedzali go Liam z Niallem, raz czy dwa, przyszedł z nimi nawet Zayn, jednak trzymał się na dystans od niego. Przyjaciele dostarczali mu posiłki i leki, oraz starali się jakoś umilić czas szatyna. I pomimo tego, że czuł się dobrze i w pewnym sensie jakby szczęśliwy, coś jednak było nie tak, z jakiegoś powodu czuł smutek. I dobrze wiedział dlaczego. Nie chciał się do tego przed nikim przyznać, nawet przed samym sobą, ale chciał zobaczyć Harry’ego. W końcu to przez niego jest chory, to on twierdzi, że Louis należy do niego. Mógłby go chociaż raz odwiedzić i zobaczyć co z nim. Mógłby się zainteresować.  
*****  
Siedział oparty o zagłówek łóżka, w dłoniach spoczywała książka, którą załatwił mu Liam. Czuł się już naprawdę dobrze, nie miał gorączki, nie bolało go gardło, jedynie dokuczał mu jeszcze trochę katar, więc postanowił jeszcze jeden dzień spędzić w łóżku i do końca się wykurować.  
Zaczytany w książkę, nie dostrzegł jak ktoś otwiera drzwi i wchodzi do jego pokoju. Ciche kroki, również nie ściągnęły jego uwagi. Dopiero, kiedy książka została mu wyrwana z rąk, zauważył czyjeś przybycie.  
Zamrugał oczami, uważnie przypatrując się gościowi. Przed nim siedział Harry. Trzymał on w dłoniach książkę, którą chwilę wcześniej czytał Louis i uważnie jej się przyglądał.  
Pomimo tego, że Louis chciał, aby Harry go odwiedził, teraz czuła jak przez jego ciało przebiega dreszcz strachu. Nie wiedział, czego może się spodziewać po Stylesie.  
Odrzucił książkę na bok, a jego zielone tęczówki utkwiły w Louisie.  
Wyciągnął dłoń przykładając ją do czoła szatyna, po chwili zjeżdżając na jego policzek i gładząc go kciukiem. Chłopak musiał przyznać, że ten dotyk był przyjemny. Dłoń Harry’ego była duża, ciepła i miękka w dotyku. Szatyn poczuł jak jego policzki zaczynają piec.  
\- Jak się czujesz? – głos miał jak zawsze głęboki i zachrypnięty.  
\- Dobrze – odparł zgodnie z prawda.  
\- Nie masz już gorączki – stwierdził.  
\- Nie, ale jeszcze męczy mnie katar – i jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów kichnął – Przepraszam.  
\- W porządku – odpowiedział, podsuwając szatynowi pudełko chusteczek.  
\- Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, wyciągając jedna z nich.  
Harry ponownie poczuł jak coś w nim drga. Nie lubił tego uczucia, nie podobało mu się. Nie powinien tego czuć.  
\- Skoro już dobrze, mam nadzieję, że jutro będziesz w stanie wyjść z łóżka.  
\- Um…myślę, że tak – pokiwał głową.  
\- Świetnie – rzucił i jak najszybciej opuścił pokój, chcąc być jak najdalej od szatyna.  
*****  
Minęły kolejne dni. Louis praktycznie cały czas towarzyszył Harry’emu. Nie wolno mu było ruszyć się gdziekolwiek bez jego zgody.  
Powoli przyzwyczajał się do życia wśród demonów, a Harry już tak bardzo go nie przerażał, jednak jego tęsknota za rodziną wcale nie malała. Tak bardzo chciał wrócić do domu. Niestety wiedział, że to nie możliwe, Harry nigdy mu na to nie pozwoli. Nie ważne co Louis by zrobił i na co by się zgodził.  
\- Niall – zaczął Louis, odwracając się w stronę przyjaciela.  
Harry miał coś do załatwienie, dzięki czemu Louis miał przerwę od jego towarzystwa. Postanowił to wykorzystać i wyjść z Horanem do ogrodu.  
\- Tak?  
\- Dlaczego Harry zażądał mnie, zamiast duszy mojego ojca? – to pytanie już dawno cisnęło się na jego usta, ale nie chciał go zadawać Harry’emu bojąc się, że to go zdenerwuje.  
\- Nie wiem – westchnął – Sam nie raz się nad tym zastanawiałem. Kiedy pytaliśmy się o to, nie podał żadnej konkretnej odpowiedzi. Twierdzi, że to był impuls, ale prawdę zna tylko on. Chociaż mi się wydaje, że za tym kryje się coś głębszego, ale on nigdy się do tego nie przyzna. Nawet przed samym sobą.  
Louis westchnął zrezygnowany. Miał nadzieję, że Niall mu odpowie na pytanie.  
\- Zawsze możesz go o to sam zapytać.  
\- Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł. Nie chcę go denerwować.  
\- Rozumiem – westchnął blondyn – Chociaż tak naprawdę Harry nie jest taki zły. Po prostu ostatnio ma jakiś gorszy humor.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że to wkrótce minie – odwrócił głowę, spoglądając gdzieś w bok i zauważył jak w ich stronę zmierza Styles - O wilku mowa – jęknął szatyn.  
\- Tu jesteś – zatrzymał się przy nich – Idziemy – oznajmił.  
\- Um…a nie mógłbym tu jeszcze zostać z Niallem? – spytał niepewnie.  
\- Nie – warknął, chwytając dłoń Louisa i ciągnąc go za sobą – Niall, Zayn cię szuka. Jest u siebie – rzucił przez ramię i skierował się w stronę rezydencji ciągnąc za sobą szatyna.  
*****  
Harry i Louis siedzieli w salonie, który o dziwo był pusty. Na ogół przebywało tu więcej osób. Louis czytał książkę, co jakiś czas rzucając spojrzenie demonowi, który leżał na kanapie tępo wpatrując się w sufit. Po głowie szatyna cały czas krążyło to samo pytanie. Pytanie, które zadał Niallowi i nie uzyskał satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi. Tak bardzo chciał wiedzieć dlaczego, ale bała się. Co prawda od pewnego czasu Harry był spokojniejszy niż na początku, jednak zdaniem Louisa dalej był nieobliczalny. Mimo to postanowił zaryzykować. Odłożył książkę, siadając prosto na fotelu i wpatrując się w Stylesa. On czując na sobie spojrzenie błękitnych tęczówek, odwrócił głowę w jego stronę.  
\- Co?  
\- Um…mogę zadać ci pytanie – spytał niepewnie.  
Pomiędzy nimi zapanował cisza. Louis czuł jak jego serce wali, zastanawiając się jaka będzie reakcja demona.  
\- Jasne – westchnął.  
\- Dlaczego mnie chciałeś? Dlaczego zażądałeś mnie, a nie duszy mojego ojca?  
Zapadał cisza podczas, której Louis nie spuszczał wzroku ze Stylesa, który ponownie spojrzał w sufit, jakby był najciekawszą rzeczą na świecie. Louis czuł jak ogrania go zniecierpliwienie, aby uzyskać odpowiedź. Jednak Harry nie śpieszył się z nią. W końcu szatyn miał dość oczekiwania.  
\- Harry…  
\- Hm?  
\- Czekam – jęknął, pochylając się bardziej w kierunku zielonookiego.  
\- Powiedziałem, że możesz mi zadać pytanie. Nie powiedziałem, że na nie odpowiem.  
\- Dlaczego mi nie odpowiesz? Jestem tutaj przetrzymywany wbrew mojej woli, zabrałeś mnie od rodziny, nawet nie pozwoliłeś mi się pożegnać. Nie uważasz, że zasługuję na jakieś wyjaśnienia? – czuł jak do jego oczu cisnął się łzy.  
Harry nawet na niego nie spojrzał, dalej jego obiektem zainteresowań był sufit. W końcu Louis zrozumiał, że niczego się nie dowie. Wściekły wstał z fotela i ruszył w kierunku schodów.  
\- Nie wiem – usłyszał, kiedy jego stopa stanęła na pierwszym stopniu.  
\- Co? – odwrócił głowę spoglądając na demona.  
\- Nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłem – usiadł na kanapie, wpatrując się w szatyna – Już nie raz to mówiłem i powiem jeszcze raz. To był impuls. Po prostu coś kazało mi zażądać ciebie. Nie wiem dlaczego.  
\- Nie wiesz? Czy boisz się uświadomić sobie prawdziwy powód? – wrócił na fotel.  
\- Co?  
\- Niall twierdzi, że tak naprawdę wiedz dlaczego tak jest, ale nie chcesz się do tego przyznać, nawet przed samym sobą.  
\- On i te jego przemyślenia – prychnął zakładając ręce na piersi – Niech lepiej tyle nie myśli. Nie wiem i na pewno nie boję się do niczego przyznać. Koniec tematu – uciął zirytowany.  
Louis pokiwał głową spuszczając wzrok i sięgając po książkę, którą czytał.  
Harry z powrotem się położył, wpatrując w sufit i zastanawiając się nad tym co powiedział chłopak. Co było prawdziwym powodem? Dlaczego zażądał Louisa? Niall i Louis mogli mówić co chcieli jednak prawda jest taka, że on nie ma pojęcia. Po prostu coś mu podpowiadało, że powinien wziąć chłopaka. Czuł, że to właśnie tego potrzebuje.  
Po chwili jego myśli zeszły na trochę inny tor. Louis wypomniał mu, że nie mógł pożegnać się z rodziną, że tak nagle został stamtąd wyrwany. Czy Harry mógł to załatwić w trochę inny sposób? Mógł! Więc dlaczego?  
*****  
Podniósł się w końcu z kanapy i spojrzał w kierunku, gdzie znajdował się Louis. Chłopak, zwinięty w kulkę, na fotelu, spał. Podszedł do niego, biorąc go na ręce i układając na kanapie, uznając, że tam mu będzie wygodniej. Przyglądał się spokojnej twarzy szatyna. Był piękny i wydawał się taki kruch. Jakby sam dotyk Harry’ego mógłby go zniszczyć.  
\- Gdzie jest nasz Harry – odwrócił się, słysząc za sobą dobrze znany głos.  
Przy fotelu, na którym chwilę wcześniej spał Louis, stał mulat z brązowymi tęczówkami.  
\- Słucham? – nie wiedział o czym mówi jego przyjaciel.  
Zayn uśmiechnął się cwanie.  
\- Pytam się, gdzie się podział nasz Harry.  
\- Cały czas tu jestem? – dalej nie rozumiał o czym mówi mulat.  
\- Harry, czy miłość już całkiem odebrała ci mózg? – zaśmiał się siadając na fotelu.  
\- Jaka miłość? Co ty bredzisz Zayn? – zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Harry – jęknął Zayn, uderzając się dłonią w czoło – Jakim cudem ty tu rządzisz? Dlaczego się nad tym porządnie nie zastanowisz. Jeśli to zrobisz, to zrozumiesz, dlaczego wtedy zażądałeś Louisa. Ja sam na początku tego nie rozumiałem i uwierzyłem w twoje wytłumaczenie, jednak kiedy przyjrzałem się mu uważnie…To coś jak przeznaczenie.  
Styles spojrzał zszokowany na przyjaciela, po czym wybuchł głośnym śmiechem.  
\- Czy ty jesteś normalny? – udało mi się wysapać, kiedy się odrobinę uspokoił – Przeznaczenie? Serio Zayn?  
\- A jak inaczej byś to nazwał? Po raz pierwszy zażądałeś czegoś innego niż duszy, a Louis wygląda identycznie jak…  
\- Zamknij się – warknął, złowrogo mrużąc oczy – Nie jest do niego podobny.  
\- Harry, w tym momencie oszukujesz samego siebie. Możesz to wciskać innym, którzy go nie poznali, ale nie mnie. Dobrze wiesz, że są identyczni.  
\- Ok, są identycznie. Ale nie pierdol mi tu o przeznaczeniu, bo to nie jest to!  
\- Więc co to jest, jeśli nie to? Nie udało się z Wil…  
\- Nie wymawiaj jego imienia – warknął Styles.

\- Nie udało ci się z Nim, a teraz los zesłał ci Louisa. To jest przeznaczenie, waszym przeznaczeniem jest bycie razem.

\- Zayn…

\- Sprawdziłem, Louis jest jego potomkiem.

\- Wiem – westchnął loczek opadając na wolną kanapę.

\- Harry, to dlatego… - zaczął mulat, jednak przerwał mu cichy, zachrypnięty głos.

\- Co dlatego? O co chodzi? Czyim potomkiem jestem?

Harry i Zayn spojrzeli w kierunku kanapy, na której leżał Louis. Pochłonięci rozmową nie zauważyli, że szatyn się obudził.

\- Louis idź do swojego pokoju – zarządził Harry.

\- Nie – założył ręce na piersi – Chcę wiedzieć.

\- Masz iść – warknął.

\- Ale…

\- JUŻ! – krzyknął.

Louis zrobił naburmuszoną minę i udał się do swojego pokoju. Uważał, że to nie sprawiedliwe. Wyraźnie chodziło o niego i miał prawo wiedzieć. Chciał wiedzieć.

Gdy tylko Louis zniknął, Harry spojrzał groźnie na mulata.

\- Zadowolony? – warknął.

\- Byłbym bardziej, gdybyś powiedział mu prawdę zamiast go wyganiać – założył ręce na piersi. Nie bał się Stylesa – Spójrz, wszyscy wiedzą, że chłopak jest dla ciebie ważny. Gdyby było inaczej, już dawno byś go przeleciał i oddał byle komu, a o ile mi wiadomo nie tknąłeś go. Przyznaj się w końcu sam przed sobą, zależy ci na Louisie.

Zapadła cisza podczas, której dwójka demonów wpatrywała się w siebie. Z każdą mijającą chwilą rysy twarzy Harry’ego łagodniały, a on sam powoli się uspokajał.

Zayn miał rację, ale nie przyzna się do tego, nie przed nim. Nie ma zamiaru dawać mu tej satysfakcji.

\- Chcę go zabrać do rodziców – wypalił nagle.

\- Co? – tego się Malik nie spodziewał.

\- Louis wypomniał mi dzisiaj, że nie pozwoliłem mu się pożegnać z rodziną. Stwierdziłem, że ma rację i postanowiłem zabrać go tam, aby mógł się z nimi spotkać.

Zayn siedział przez chwilę w ciszy, wpatrując się w przyjaciela szeroko otwartymi oczami, zanim wybuchł śmiechem.

\- I ty mi próbujesz wmówić, że on nic dla ciebie nie znaczy – wydukał przez śmiech.

Harry prychnął zirytowany i opuścił salon, zostawiając swojego śmiejącego się przyjaciela samego.

*****

\- Um…mam do was pytanie – Louis spojrzał na dwójkę swoich przyjaciół.

Całą trójką siedzieli w pokoju Louisa, na jego łóżku grając w karty dla zabicia nudy. Od kilku dni męczyła go pewna sprawa, a konkretnie od dnia, kiedy podsłuchał rozmowę Harry’ego i Zayna.

\- O co chodzi? – brązowe tęczówki Liama spojrzały znad kart na szatyna.

\- Um…chodzi o to… - poruszył się zmieniając pozycję, na wygodniejszą – Ostatnio podsłuchałem rozmowę Zayna i Harry’ego. Oni mówili o kimś… - spuścił wzrok wpatrując się w swoje dłonie, w których trzymał karty – Nie znam jego imienia, bo Harry nie pozwolił Zaynowi go wypowiedzieć na głos, ale podobno wyglądam dokładnie jak ta osoba. Zayn uważa, że to dlatego Harry mnie zażądał, twierdzi, że to przeznaczenia. Wiecie może o kogo chodzi?

Liam i Niall spojrzeli na siebie. Widać było, że coś wiedzą, ale są nie pewni czy powinni o tym mówić. Dla Louisa wyglądało to jakby toczyli niemą rozmowę.

\- Wiecie coś, prawda? – szatyn przerwał cieszę, kiedy żaden z jego przyjaciół nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

\- Um…to znaczy – Niall w końcu spojrzał na Tomlinsona.

\- Nie wiem, czy możemy o tym mówić. Sami nie wiemy zbyt wiele. Kiedy ta sytuacja miała miejsce nas jeszcze tu nie było.

\- Najlepiej będzie jeśli spytasz Harry’ego – zaproponował blondyn.

\- Harry’ego – prychnął, zakładając ramiona na piersi.

\- Masz rację to głupi pomysł – Horan podrapał się po karku.

\- Podobno kiedyś Harry się zakochał w człowieku, ze wzajemnością. Niestety nie było im dane być razem. On nie chciał opuścić ziemi i podobno jego ojciec zmusił go do poślubienia córki ich przyjaciół. Związek się rozpadł. Harry bardzo ciężko to zniósł. Nie chciałbyś mu wtedy wejść w drogę, niszczył wszystko co tylko mu przeszkadzało, jednak nigdy Go nie skrzywdził, nie zemścił się, nie potrafił. Tylko tyle wiemy z opowiadań innych. Sam Harry zawsze milczał na ten temat.

\- To był jedyny raz, kiedy Harry kogoś pokochał – usłyszeli głos, który nie należał do żadnego z nich. Spojrzeli w kierunku drzwi, gdzie stał Zayn z założonymi rękami, opierając się o framugę.

Louis otwierał usta, aby zadać mu pytanie, jednak Malik go ubiegł.

\- Nieważne – powiedział odchrząkując – Skończmy ten temat. Louis, Harry chce, abyś przyszedł do jego pokoju – oznajmił – Niall, jestem już wolny. Idziemy? – zwrócił się do blondyna.

\- Jasne – rozpromienił się, zeskakując z łóżka i wychodząc za brunetem.

\- Czy oni… - zaczął Lou, spoglądając na Liama, kiedy za dwójką demonów zamknęły się drzwi do sypialni.

\- Kręcą ze sobą od pewnego czasu, ale nie są oficjalnie razem. Jak na razie – odpowiedział wstając z łóżka – Skoro Harry cię wzywa, to też już idę. Do zobaczenia – uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela i wyszedł.

Louis pozbierał karty rozrzucone po łóżku, chcąc jak najdalej odsunąć moment, kiedy będzie musiał stanąć twarzą w twarz z zielonookim demonem. Poprawił narzutę na łóżku i powoli skierował się do sypialni Styles.

Zatrzymał się przed potężnymi drzwiami, ułożył dłoń w pięść i zapukał w nie. Czekał chwilę, jednak nikt nie odezwał się po drugiej stroni. Spróbował ponownie, ale dalej panowała cisza. Zapukał po raz ostatni jednak, kiedy dalej nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi, postanowił wejść do środka.

Rozejrzał się po sypialni w poszukiwaniu demona z kręconymi włosami. Harry’ego nigdzie nie było.

\- Harry?! – zawołał, z nadzieją, że chłopak może gdzieś tu jednak był.

\- Nareszcie jesteś – poskoczył słysząc za plecami dobrze znany mu głos.

Odwrócił się, chcąc zapytać po co został wezwany i poczuł jak na jego twarz i szyję wkrada się potworny rumieniec. Poczuł jak ogarnia go dziwne uczucie, a w ustach robi mu się sucho. Zaczął uciekać wzrokiem po całym pokoju, byleby tylko nie musiał patrzeć się na Harry’ego.

Styles stał w drzwiach łazienki kompletnie nagi. Ręcznik, który – zdaniem Louisa – powinien być wokół jego bioder, trzymał w dłoniach i wycierał nim swoje mokre loki.

\- Możesz się patrzeć – zaśmiał się wchodząc głębiej do pokoju – Mi to nie przeszkadza – odrzucił ręcznik na bok, podchodząc bliżej Lou.

Szatyn czuł jak policzki pieką go coraz bardziej, a jego serce zaczyna bić jak szalone.

\- Czyżbyś się czuł zawstydzony? – ujął podbródek chłopaka, tym samym zmuszając go, aby spojrzał na niego – To chyba ja powinienem się tak czuć, w końcu to ja jestem nago.

Louis dalej się nie odzywał, po pierwsze nie bardzo wiedząc co powinien powiedzieć, po drugie w tej chwili był urzeczony intensywną zielenią tęczówek Stylesa.

\- Wiesz – stanął jeszcze bliżej Tomlinsona, obejmując go w pasie i przyciągając do siebie – Skoro już jestem nagi, możemy to jakoś wykorzystać – wyszeptał do jego ucha, nachylając się, a jego usta były ułożone w złośliwym uśmieszku.

\- Co? – pisnął.

Wzdrygnął się czując jak ciepła dłoń demona wsuwa się pod jego koszulkę, a ciepłe usta przywierają do jego szyi.

Harry zachichotał odsuwając się od szatyna i posyłając mu rozbawione spojrzenie.

\- Zabierz jakieś ciepłe ubrania i czekaj na mnie w salonie. Wychodzimy – oznajmił, podchodząc do szuflady, z której wyciągnął bokserki i założył na siebie.

Louis poczuł jak jeszcze bardziej robi się czerwony, chociaż nie wiedział, czy to jest możliwe. Harry z niego zażartował i teraz się z niego śmieje. Poczuł ukłucie i jakby lekki zawód. Chociaż nie wiedział czemu, przecież to niemożliwe, aby chciał by Styles kontynuował.

\- G-gdzie? – skierował się w stronę wyjścia.

\- Dowiesz się później – rzucił mu przez ramię.

Louis opuścił sypialnię, mijając w drzwiach Liama. Payne spojrzał zdziwiony na Tomlinsona i przeniósł je na zielonookiego, który w tej chwili miał na sobie już spodnie.

\- Co ty mu zrobiłeś – jego wzrok stał się podejrzliwy.

\- Nic – wzruszył ramionami, zakładając koszulkę.

\- Jak to nic? Była cały czerwony i zawstydzony. Harry, ty chyba nie… - nie do końca wierzył zapewnieniom demona.

\- Nie – warknął – a nawet jeśli, to nie twoja sprawa. Jest jakiś konkretny powód, dla którego tutaj przyszedłeś?

\- Nick tu jest, chce się z tobą widzieć – poinformował go.

\- Zaraz zejdę na dół.

*****

Zszedł do salonu w dłoniach trzymając swój płaszcz. Cały czas czuł się zawstydzony sytuacją, która przed chwilą miała miejsce, zawstydzony tym, że chciał by Harry to zrobił. Oprócz tego zastanawiał się, gdzie planuje go zabrać. Powinien się bać?

\- Witam Louis – usłyszał, gdy tylko zszedł z ostatniego stopnia. Rozejrzał się po salonie i na jednej z kanap dostrzegł demona, którego Harry nazwał Nickiem. Siedział wygodnie rozłożony, a na jego ustach błąkał się uśmieszek. Szatyn zatrzymał się w miejscu, czując jak jego mięśnie się napinają. Nie lubił go, Nick go przerażał bardziej niż Styles – Może usiądziesz? – zaproponował, poklepując miejsce obok siebie na kanapie.

\- Nie – pokręcił przecząco głową – Z-zaraz wychodzę.

\- Nalegam – jego głos stał się ostrzejszy, ale na twarzy dalej miał fałszywy uśmieszek.

\- Um… - cofnął się krok.

\- Louis, przecież nic ci nie zrobię. Chcę porozmawiać.

Tomlinson jednak uparcie stał na swoim miejscu i nie planował podchodzić do Nicka. Spuścił głowę wpatrując się w swoje buty. Po chwili poczuł chłodną dłoń, na swoim policzku. Wzdrygnął się na to uczucie.

\- Czemu się mnie boisz? Nie powinieneś – wyszeptał nachylając się do ucha Louisa. Szatyn poczuł jak wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa przechodzi nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Miał ochotę uciec stąd i zapewne by to zrobił, gdyby nie ramię Grimshawa, które oplotło go w tali i uniemożliwiło jakikolwiek ruch – Nie skrzywdzę cię, chcę cię tylko poznać. Podobasz mi się.

\- Zostaw – wymamrotał, próbując odepchnąć od siebie demona, jednak ten wzmocnił tylko swój uścisk.

\- Słyszałeś! – wściekły głos rozniósł się po salonie – Puść go!

Spojrzeli na szczyt schodów, gdzie stał Harry. Jego wzrok, ciskający gromami był skierowany na Nicka. Demon od razu puścił szatyna, a Louis wykorzystując to od razu cofnął się kilka kroków w tył. Poczuł ogromną ulgę widząc Stylesa.

\- Mówiłem ci już, abyś trzymał się od niego z daleka – warknął, zatrzymując się pomiędzy Nickiem a Louisem, chowając chłopaka za sobą.

\- Daj spokój Harry, tylko się żartowałem. Po prostu lubię, kiedy się rumieni. Jest wtedy niezwykle uroczy – uśmiechnął się złośliwie – Ale sam to na pewno zauważyłeś.

\- Czego chcesz – wycedził, starając się uspokoić. Jego mięśnie się napięły, a pięści zwinęły. Louis widząc to niepewnie podszedł do Stylesa i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. Poczuł jak ciało demona powoli się rozluźnia.

\- Przyszedłem cię odwiedzić. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy – wzruszył ramionami.

\- I przy okazji dobierać się do Louisa.

\- Daj spokój, już mówiłem, że żartowałem – machnął ręką.

\- Wychodzimy z Louisem, więc żegnam – chwycił dłoń szatyna i pociągnął go za sobą w stronę wyjścia.

*****

\- Harry? – Louis z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w widok za oknem. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tutaj był, znał tą okolicę. Mieszkał tutaj – Co my tu robimy? – przeniósł wzrok na demona, który siedział za kierownicą.

\- Masz do mnie pretensje, że nie pozwoliłem ci się pożegnać z rodziną – odpowiedział spokojnie – Dlatego pozwolę ci spędzić z nimi trochę czasu.

\- Słucham?

\- Masz 3 godziny – zatrzymał samochód pod domem rodziny Tomlinson – Równo o 19.00 przyjadę po ciebie. Masz już być gotowy. Zrozumiałeś?

\- Tak – pokiwał głową, a na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech.

Wysiadł z samochodu, biegnąc w kierunku drzwi, jednak w połowie drogi zawrócił. Zatrzymał się przy drzwiach kierowcy. Harry widząc co robi szatyn otworzył szybę.

\- Co jest? – spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na chłopaka.

Louis posłał mu najpiękniejszy uśmiech jaki posiadał i pochylając się złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego policzku.

\- Dziękuję – ostatni raz się uśmiechnął i z powrotem pobiegł w stronę domu.

Harry siedział przez chwilą oszołomiony, tym co się stało. Czuł jak po jego ciele rozprzestrzenia się przyjemne ciepło, a na twarz wkrada się uśmiech. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie Louisowi, nim odjechał.

*****

Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami biorąc głęboki wdech. Ułożył dłoń w pięść i zapukał do drzwi. Usłyszał za nimi głos swojej mamy, oznajmujący, że zaraz otworzy. Zamek zgrzytnął, drzwi się uchylił, a oczom Louisa ukazała się postać Jay. Jej oczy szeroko się otwarły, a na jej zmęczonej twarzy pojawiło się zdziwienie.

\- Louis – wyszeptała.

\- Cześć mamo – posłał jej lekki uśmiech.

\- Boże Boo – objęła syna przyciągając go do silnego uścisku, a z jej oczu wypływały łzy – Skarbie, nie wierzę. To naprawdę ty?

\- Tak mamo – uśmiechnął się szeroko, wtulając w ramiona rodzicielki.

\- Mark! Mark! – krzyknęła odsuwając się od syna i wprowadzając go do domu.

\- Co się stało Jay? – mężczyzna zbiegł po schodach zatrzymując się na samym dole, zszokowany wpatrując się w przybysza.

\- Lou – podbiegł do chłopaka, mocno go przytulając - Co ty tu robisz?

\- Um…Harry mnie przywiózł – odpowiedział ściągając buty i płaszcz.

\- Uwolnił cię? – zobaczył jak w oczach jego ojca błyszczy nadzieja.

\- Nie – westchnął, kręcąc głową.

\- To co tu robisz? – całą tróją ruszyli do salonu, gdzie usiedli na kanapie.

\- Harry postanowił pozwolić mi pożegnać się z wami – posłał im słaby uśmiech.

\- Tak po prostu? Sam z siebie? – dopytywała Jay. Ciężko jej było uwierzyć, że demon postanowił zrobić coś dobrego.

\- Ostatnio trochę się uniosłem i wypomniałem mu, że nie pozwolił mi się z wami pożegnać – wytłumaczył.

\- Mimo wszystko jest dalej trochę dziwne.

\- Ile z nami tu będziesz?

\- O 19.00 po mnie przyjedzie.

Jay otwierała usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał im głośny, dziewczęcy pisk. Po chwili cztery dziewczynki wskoczyły na szatyna, mocno się do niego przytulając.

*****

Trzy godziny szybko zleciały. Louis spędził je naprawdę miło w towarzystwie swojej rodziny. Bawił się z siostrami, całą siódemką wspólnie grali w gry planszowe, zjedli rodzinny obiad. Dla szatyna były to trzy naprawdę wspaniałe godziny.

\- Skarbie, nie chcę, żebyś tam wracał – w oczach kobiety zabłyszczały łzy.

\- Też chciałbym z wami zostać – westchnął.

\- Zostań, wymyślimy coś. Nie wracaj do niego – po jej policzkach zaczęły spływać słone krople.

\- Nie mogę i dobrze to wiesz – nie odpowiedziała, tylko pokiwała głową. Wiedziała, że nie nic nie można było zrobić, jednak nie chciał tracić swojego jedynego syna.

Równo o 19:00 usłyszeli dzwonek do drzwi, w których progu stał Harry.

\- Gotowy? – jego zielone tęczówki nawet na moment nie zerknęły na rodzinę Tomlinson, cały czas były utkwione w Louisie.

\- Ta…Daj mi jeszcze minutę – nie czekając na reakcję Stylesa, zawrócił i pognał do swojego pokoju.

Wrócił do salonu trzymając w dłoniach antyramę ze zdjęciami, którą dostał na urodziny. Ostatni raz przytulił swoją rodzinę i zniknął za drzwiami razem z Harrym. Szatyn czuł jak do jego oczu napływają łzy. Nie chciał ich opuszczać, ale nie miał wyboru.

\- Co zabrałeś ze sobą? – Harry spojrzał na szatyna, gdy tylko zajęli miejsca w samochodzie.

\- Zdjęcia – powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem, pokazując mu prezent – Dostałem to na urodziny od sióstr.

Harry uważnie oglądał wszystkie zdjęcia. Widząc obrazki przestawiające różne okresy życia Louisa czuł jak ogrania go przyjemne uczucie, a na twarz wpływa lekki uśmiech.

*****

\- Harry – zawołał Louis, wpatrując się w plecy demona.

Przed chwilą wrócili do domu zielonookiego. Właśnie planował wejść do sypialni, jednak wcześniej postanowił zrobić coś jeszcze.

\- Tak? – odwrócił się w stronę szatyna.

Tomlinson odłożył antyramę, opierając ją o ścianę i podszedł do Stylesa i przytulając go. Harry stał przez chwilę zszokowany, nie wiedząc jak powinien się zachować. Po chwili jednak objął chłopaka, przyciągając go do siebie i wdychając jego zapach. Louis pachniał cudownie.

\- Jeszcze raz ci dziękuję – odchylił się lekko, spoglądając na demona.

Harry czuł się oczarowany błękitem oczu Lou. Były naprawdę piękne. Sam nie wiedział co nim kierowało, ale pochylił się, zbliżając swoją twarz i łącząc ich usta w delikatnym pocałunku. Poczuł jak przez jego ciało przechodzi dziwny, ale przyjemny prąd.

Odsunął się od szatyna, ponownie spoglądając na jego twarz. W tej chwili uderzyło w niego to co się stało. To nie powinno się wydarzyć. Puścił Louis i bez słowa oddalił się do swojej sypialni.

Louis stał na korytarzu wpatrując się w oddalającego demona. Jego serce waliło jak oszalałe, a w brzuchu latały przyjemne motylki. W głowie panował totalny chaos. Nie wiedział co powinien o tym myśleć. Przed chwilą został pocałowany przez Harry’ego i o dziwo czuł się z tym dobrze, Styles prawdopodobnie nie.

*****

Minęło kilka kolejnych dni. Wszystko było jak dawniej. Harry zachowywał się jakby nie było pocałunku, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Louis dalej musiał wykonywać każde polecenie demona i nie mógł się od niego oddalić bez jego zgody.

Tomlinsona jednak męczyła ta sytuacja, chciał o niej porozmawiać, wyjaśnić to co się stało. Harry niestety dał mu jasno do zrozumienia, że nie ma zamiaru o tym mówić, a Lou nie chciał go denerwować. Dobrze się dogadywali i nie chciał tego zepsuć.

*****

Kolejna impreza. Znowu salony zapełniony po brzegi. Znowu zapach potu i alkoholu unoszący się w dusznym pomieszczeniu. Tym razem muzyka grała głośniej, a Harry miał lepszy humor niż wcześniej.

Z początku Harry trzymał Louisa blisko siebie, jednak z każdym kolejnym drinkiem coraz rzadziej zwracał uwagę na to gdzie znajduje się szatyn. W końcu chłopak siedział na kanapie w towarzystwie Liama, podczas gdy Harry zniknął gdzieś w tłumie. Śledził wzrokiem całą salę. Widział spocone ciała, na środku pomieszczenia, ocierające się o ciebie, w czymś co nazywali tańcem. Przy jednaj ze ścian zauważył obściskujących się Zayna i Nialla. Uśmiechnął się na ten widok, cieszył się, że jego przyjacielowi układa się życie miłosne. Jego wzrok dalej przesuwał się po salonie, kiedy poczuł nieprzyjemny uścisk w żołądku. Jego serce na moment stanęło, a do oczu zaczęły cisnąć się łzy.

Nieopodal niego, wśród tańczącego tłumu dostrzegł ciemną czuprynę loków. Od razu poznał, że to Harry, do którego przyczepiona była jakaś kobieta. Oboje byli do siebie przyklejeni. Ich usta były połączone w niechlujnym pocałunku, a dłonie błądziły po całych ciałach.

\- Lou, wszystko dobrze? – Liam widocznie zauważył, że coś jest nie tak.

\- T-tak – pokiwał głową, spuszczając ją – Jestem zmęczony, idę do siebie.

\- A Harry? Będzie zły, że poszedłeś gdzieś bez jego zgody – spytał.

\- Trochę się wkurzy i mu przejdzie – wzruszył ramionami, podnosząc się z kanapy.

\- Odprowadzić cię?

\- Nie trzeba – posłał przyjacielowi słaby uśmiech i zniknął w tłumie.

Dlaczego tak się tym przejął? Przecież pomiędzy nim a Harrym nic nie ma. To był tylko jeden pocałunek. Nic więcej. Styles niczego mu nie obiecywał, nigdy nie wyznał swoich uczuć. Miał prawo zadawać się z kim chce i kiedy chce, a jemu nic do tego. Mimo to, to co zobaczył zabolało i to bardzo mocno.

Dotarł do schodów, kiedy poczuł jak ktoś chwyta go za ramię i odwraca w swoją stronę. Ujrzał brązowe tęczówki, włosy wystylizowane w quiffa, i diabelski uśmieszek. Czy mogło być gorzej? Przed nim stał Nick Grimshaw.

\- Louis, znowu się spotykamy. Napijesz się ze mną?

Czuł jak jego ciało ogarnia przerażenie. Wiedział, że Nick go chce i to właśnie go przerażało.

\- Przepraszam – starał się, aby jego głos nie drżał – Źle się czuję i chciałbym wrócić do swojego pokoju.

\- Zaprowadzę cię – pociągnął go po schodach na górę.

\- N-nie trzeba – próbował wyrwać rękę z uścisku, jednak demon był zbyt silny.

Grimshaw nie przejmując się szarpiącym chłopakiem zaciągnął go na górę do jego pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi i przekręcając klucz w zamku.

\- Spokojnie Lou, nic ci się nie stanie – wymruczał do jego ucha, przyciskając go do ściany – Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić, chcę się tylko zabawiać – jego dłonie wsunęły się pod koszulkę szatyna, błądząc po ciele, a usta przyssały się do szyi.

\- Zostaw – próbował odepchnąć od siebie demona. Jego strach z każdą sekundą wzrastał. Było mu niedobrze, a łzy coraz bardziej cisnęły się do jego oczu. Nie chciał dopuścić, aby wypłynęły, ale wiedział, że mu się to nie uda.

\- Harry trzyma cię tak blisko siebie, przez co jeszcze bardziej cię pragnę – odsunął się spoglądając w błękitne, przerażone tęczówki – Lubię zdobywać, to czego nie mogę mieć. Lubię wyzwania.

*****

Stał w tłumie tańczących demonów. Do jego ust, jak z resztą całego ciała była przyklejona drobna brunetka. Brakowało mu tego, odkąd pojawił się Louis nie miał nikogo. Sam nie wiedział czemu, jednak nie miał zamiary dalej żyć w celibacie i rezygnować z seksu, tylko dlatego, że w jego życiu pojawił się szatyn.

Było miło, nawet bardzo, jednak czegoś tutaj brakowało. I wiedział czego. Brakowało mu wąskich, różowych warg, zamiast tego były pełne, pomalowane czerwoną szminką. Brakowało krótkich, miękkich brązowych włosów, zamiast tego były długie, czarne i sztywne. Nos nie był drobny i lekko zadarty, zamiast tego był lekko garbaty. Brakowało mu drobnych, męskich dłoni. Zamiast tego były one kobiece z długimi paznokciami. Odsunął się odrobinę spoglądając w oczy dziewczyny lecz zamiast ujrzeć piękne, błękitne tęczówki napotkał brązowe. Chciał Louisa, nie ją.

\- Harry? Wszystko dobrze? – spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Co? – zamrugał oczami, wracając do rzeczywistości – Tak, muszę iść.

\- Jak to? Gdzie? Myślałam…

\- To źle myślałaś – warknął, posyłając jej groźne spojrzenie.

Skierował się do kanapy, na której powinien siedzieć Louis. Zbliżał się, wzrokiem szukając szatyna. Nigdzie go jednak nie widział. Zatrzymał się przy kanapie jednak nikt na niej nie siedział. Zauważył Liama, który stał przy barku razem z Niallem i Zaynem.

\- Gdzie jest Louisa? – spojrzał na trójkę przyjaciół.

\- Poszedł do swojego pokoju – odpowiedział spokojnie Liam.

\- Dlaczego nic o tym nie wiem?

\- Um…powiedział, że źle się czuje, ale… - nie wiedział, czy powinien powiedzieć to co zauważył.

\- Ale? – ponaglił go.

\- Louis widział ciebie i Meg – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą – Myślę, że to dlatego uciekł.

\- Kurwa – warknął pod nosem.

Sam nie wiedział czemu, ale czuł się winny. Przecież nie miał do tego powodu, mimo wszystko chciał to wytłumaczyć szatynowi.

\- Harry – zaczął Niall – myślę, że Lou coś d… - nie dokończył, ponieważ Styles odszedł od nich, kierując się w stronę schodów.

W ekspresowym tempie znalazł się pod drzwiami szatyna. Próbował wejść do środka, jednak one były zamknięte. Szarpał za klamkę, chociaż wiedział, że to i tak nic mu nie da. Czuł, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Louis?! – krzyknął, waląc w drzwi – Louis, otwórz!

\- Harry! – usłyszał, przerażony głos szatyna. Teraz był pewny, że coś jest nie tak. Musiał się dostać do środka. Musiał!

*****

Leżał na łóżku, bez koszulki, próbując zrzucić z siebie Nicka, który właśnie próbował ściągnąć jego spodnie. Po jego policzkach spływały łzy. Czuł jak powoli jego ciało paraliżuje strach, jednak nie mógł na to pozwolić, musiał walczyć. Sam! Nawet nie próbował wzywać nikogo na ratunek, wiedząc, że i tak nikt go nie usłyszy.

Nick pozbył się jego spodni i usiadł na jego biodrach, unieruchamiając go.

\- Louis, spokojnie. Zobaczysz, że ci się spodoba – nachylił się nad uchem chłopaka – Nie bój się. Będzie ci wspaniale. Z Harrym na pewno, czego takiego nie przeżyłeś.

Ponownie przyssał się do jego szyi, nadgarstki zakleszczając w silnym uścisku i przyciskając je do materaca nad głową Louisa.

Nick oderwał się od niego, kiedy usłyszeli jak ktoś wali w drzwi.

\- Louis?! – chłopak poczuł lekką ulgę, wiedząc, że za drzwiami jest Harry – Louis, otwórz!

Wiedział, że to jego jedyna szansa.

\- Harry! – krzyknął najgłośniej jak potrafił, z nadzieją, że Styles go usłyszy. Chciał jeszcze raz, ale uniemożliwił mu to Nick, wymierzając mu policzek. Poczuł piekący ból i jęknął cicho.

\- Zamknij się – wysyczał do jego ucha, zwiększając swój uścisk na jego nadgarstkach. Czuł, że będzie miał tam siniaki.

Nagle uderzenia w drzwi stały się mocniejsze, a po chwili zostały otworzone z głośnym trzaskiem. W przejściu stał wściekły Styles, chociaż słowo wściekły w tym wypadku było zbyt łagodnym określeniem. Od niego biła chęć mordu.

Rzucił się w kierunku Nicka, chwytając za szyję i przyduszając do ściany.

\- Co ja ci mówiłem – warknął uderzając ciałem Grimshawa o ścianę – Miałeś się do niego nie zbliżać.

Nick próbował coś powiedzieć, jednak uniemożliwił mu to silny uścisk Stylesa.

Do pokoju wpadli Zayn, Liam i Niall. Zatrzymali się gwałtownie przy drzwiach widząc rozgrywającą się scenę. Harry uderzał Grimshawem o ścianę, a przerażony Louis siedział na łóżku i przyglądał się całej sytuacji.

\- Zabiję cię za to co zrobiłeś, ostrzegałem, ale miałeś to gdzieś. Kolejny raz tego nie zrobię – ponownie uderzył jego ciałem o ścianę.

\- Harry – zareagował Niall – Harry uspokój się. Straszysz Louisa – podszedł do szatyna obejmując go ramieniem i przyciągając do siebie.

On jednak był tak wściekły, że nie docierał do niego sens słów blondyna. Próbowali ich rozdzielić, ale wściekły Styles był o wiele silniejszy i nie udało im się.

\- H-Harry – dopiero cichy i roztrzęsiony głos Louisa pomógł go ocucić.

Puścił Nicka, który upadł na podłogę i rozejrzał się po sypialni. Liam i Zayn stali lekko zszokowani. Niall siedział na łóżku, obejmując drżące ciało Louisa. Widział łzy w przerażonych, błękitnych tęczówkach.

\- Zabierzcie go – zwrócił się do chłopaków – Później to załatwię.

Gdy tylko Malik i Payne opuścili pokój razem z Nickiem, Harry odwrócił się z powrotem patrząc na Louisa. Niall wstał z łóżka, kierując się w stronę wyjścia.

\- Zostań z nim i nie spieprz – usłyszał szept blondyna, kiedy ten przechodził obok niego. Wyszedł zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Harry przyglądał się prawie nagiemu ciału chłopaka. Widział jego rozwichrzone włosy, błyszczące od łez błękitne oczy i opuchnięty, zaczerwieniony policzek.

Louis czując się niepewnie pod spojrzeniem demona, sięgnął po kołdrę zasłaniając nią swoje ciało.

Powoli, aby nie wystraszyć szatyna podszedł do jego łóżka.

\- Wszystko dobrze? – usiadł obok niego. Chwycił jego podbródek unosząc i odwracając twarz, aby obejrzeć jego policzek.

\- Tak – odpowiedział cicho.

\- Zrobił ci coś jeszcze oprócz tego?

\- Nie.

\- To dobrze – odetchnął, a w jego głosie dało się słyszeć ulgę.

\- Harry? – spojrzał na zielonookiego – Dziękuję – przysunął się do niego, wtulając w jego tors. On machinalnie, nie zastanawiając się objął go przyciągając do siebie – Zostaniesz?

\- Co? – spojrzał zaskoczony na chłopaka.

\- Um…nie chcę zostać sam – spuścił wzrok, czując jak się rumieni – To znaczy nie musisz, je-jeśli ktoś na ciebie czeka, to ja…

\- Nie – zaprotestował szybko – To z Meg nie wypaliło…Ja nie chciałem – wytłumaczył.

\- Och – Louis nie bardzo wiedział co powinien powiedzieć.

\- Jeśli dalej chcesz to zostanę.

\- Tak, chcę – uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, kładąc się na miękkich poduszkach.

Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech, ściągając ubrania i kładąc się obok szatyna. Louis od razu przysunął się do niego, wtulając w jego ciało. W pierwszym momencie zielonooki chciał go odepchnąć. Nigdy z nikim nie spał w jednym łóżku, nigdy podczas snu z nikim się nie przytulał, z nikim po za wyjątkiem…Ostatecznie nie odepchnął chłopaka, tylko objął swoim ramieniem i przyciągając jego drobne ciało bliżej siebie.

*****

Kiedy zasypiał ciało Louis było do niego przyciśnięte, kiedy się obudził chłopak spał na nim. Jego głowa spoczywała w zagłębieniu pomiędzy szyją a ramieniem. Czuł jak jego włosy łaskoczą go w szyję i oddech na skórze. Ręka i noga szatyna były przerzucone przez jego ciało. Musiał przyznać, że podobało mu się to. Louis był ciepły i przyjemnie pachniał. Mógłby się tak codziennie budzić. Co? Czy on naprawdę tak pomyślał? Nie ma mowy, żeby to się powtórzyło. To była jednorazowa sytuacja. Louis o mało nie został zgwałcony i był roztrzęsiony, po prostu mu pomógł i tyle. Już nigdy więcej nie będzie spał z szatynem.

Ostrożnie wyszedł z łóżka, nie chcąc zbudzić chłopaka. Jednak mu się nie udało. Louis poruszył się niespokojnie, a po chwili jego powieki się uniosły, a błękitne tęczówki spoczęły na demonie.

\- Dzień dobry – odezwał się ziewając i posyłając mu lekki uśmiech.

\- Hej – usiadł na materacu, zakładając spodnie na nogi. Kiedy chciał wstać, aby podciągnąć je wyżej, poczuł jak drobne ciało przywiera do jego pleców, a ramiona szatyna oplatają jego tors.

Harry automatycznie wyrwał się z tego uścisku, odchodząc jak najdalej i zakładając koszulkę. Odwrócił się, patrząc na chłopaka i od razu poczuł jak jego serce coś ściska. W jego oczach dostrzegł ból, smutek i zawstydzenie.

\- Um…przepraszam, ch-chciałem tylko jeszcze raz podziękować.

\- Nie – westchnął, siadając na łóżku i zgarniając go w swoje ramiona – To ja przepraszam, zbyt gwałtownie zareagowałem.

Poczuł jak uśmiecha się, a to wywołało uśmiech również na jego twarzy. Czuł, że właśnie tak to powinno wyglądać. On i Louis razem.

*****

Mijały kolejne dni, a Louis i Harry byli coraz bliżej. Szatyn już nie obawiał się go tak jak kiedyś. Pozwalał sobie na więcej. Często siadał bardzo blisko Stylesa, nie raz opierał się o niego kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu, bądź po prostu się przytulał.

Na początku czuł się z tym odrobinę niekomfortowo, szczególnie kiedy Louis przytulał się do niego przy innych, jednak z czasem się przyzwyczaił i sam nie raz przyciągał chłopaka do siebie. Czuł się bardzo dobrze wiedząc, że Louis jest zaraz obok niego. Widział co to oznacza, do czego to prowadzi, ale nie chciał sobie tego uświadomić.

*****

Wiercił się w wielkim łóżku nie mogąc zasnąć. W jego głowie cały czas siedziały wspomnienia z domu rodzinnego. Tęsknił za nimi. Nie przeczył, było mu to coraz lepiej. Harry już nie był takim potworem i szatyn się chyba coś do niego czuł, ale to nie zmieniło faktu, że brakuje mu rodziców i sióstr. Miał ochotę się teraz do kogoś przytulić i nawet wiedział do kogo, ale…

Odrzucając wszelkie wątpliwości, wstał z łóżka i skierował się w stronę drzwi. Szedł ciemnym i cichym korytarzem, wzdrygając się na każdy niepotrzebny dźwięk. Nie czuł się pewnie.

Najszybciej jak potrafił dotarł do drzwi sypialni Stylesa i nie przejmując się pukaniem wślizgnął się do środka. Skierował się do łóżka, wdrapując się na nie i przysiadając obok śpiącego demona. Spojrzał na jego twarz, nie potrafiąc oderwać wzroku. Widząc go takiego, nigdy by nie powiedział, że to sam diabeł. Rysy jego twarzy były wygładzone, powieki z ciemnymi rzęsami, były zamknięte, a różowe, pełne wargi lekko rozchylone. Wyglądał pięknie. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, musiał to zrobić. Pochylił się składając lekki pocałunek na policzku.

Harry poruszył się niespokojnie, marszcząc nos, a po chwili zielone tęczówki spoczęły na nim.

\- Lou? – zmarszczył brwi, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.

\- Um…cześć Harry – spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie czując jak się rumieni.

\- Coś się stało?

\- Um…tak jakby nie mogę zasnąć i chciałem się do kogoś przytulić – powiedział cicho, czując się lekko zawstydzonym – Mogę?

\- Oh, jasne – odpowiedział, podnosząc kołdrę pozwalając, aby Louis położył się obok niego. Szatyn przytulił się do niego, a Harry objął go ramieniem, mocniej do siebie przyciągając.

\- Czemu nie możesz spać? – pomimo, że jego głos był cichy, Lou wyraźnie usłyszał każde słowo.

\- Um…N-nie wiem – odpowiedział, ukrywając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi.

\- Louis kłamiesz. Powiedz co się dzieje – westchnął, głaszcząc go po plecach.

\- Tęsknię.

\- Tęsknisz?

\- Tak, za rodziną. Wiem, że muszę tutaj być i naprawdę nie jest już tak źle, jak wcześniej. Jednak to nie zmienia faktu, że tęsknię za nimi. Bez względu na to jak długo tu będę i bez względu na to jak dobrze mi tu będzie, zawsze będzie mi ich brakować.

Słowa Louisa przywołały u Stylesa wspomnienia. Pamiętał jak się czuł, kiedy On, kiedy William od niego odszedł. Nie mógł się już z nim widywać, Will nie należał już do niego. Pamiętał ten ból, każdy dzień tęsknoty i cierpienia. I nawet po latach, kiedy tylko o tym myślał, czuł to. Może nie było to już tak silne, ale dalej bolało. Dopiero pojawienie się Louisa całkowicie go wyleczyło.

Jednym sposobem, aby Louis nie tęsknił, było oddać go jego rodzinie, ale czy on był gotowy na ten krok, czy był gotowy po raz kolejny kogoś stracić? Zawsze mógł pozwolić Lou spotykać się raz na jakiś czas spotykać z nimi, ale czy chłopakowi by to wystarczyło? Wątpił.

\- Harry? – szept szatyna wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

\- Hm? – spojrzał w na niego i pierwsze co zobaczył to wielkie, błyszczące, błękitne tęczówki wpatrujące się w niego. Były piękne. Mógłby w nich się zatracić, utonąć. Hipnotyzowały. To one pchnęły go do kolejnego kroku. Podniósł się, zawisnął nad szatynem, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Każdy gest wykonywał powoli nie chcąc spłoszyć, ani psuć tego momentu. Powoli pochylił się nad nim i przycisnął swoje wargi do jego. Przez moment tak pozostał, by po chwili poruszyć ustami i poczuć jak Louis odwzajemnia jego pocałunek. Czuł jak chłopak oplata ramiona dookoła jego szyi, przyciągając go bliżej siebie. Zassał jego dolną wargę, przygryzając i prosząc o dostęp, które Lou mu udzieli, otwierając swoje usta. Czuł jak w jego brzuchu pojawia się dziwne trzepotanie, a jego ciało oblewa fala przyjemnego ciepła. Czuł mocno walące serce chłopaka oraz jak się wzdryga, kiedy przechodzą go dreszcze.

\- Jesteś piękny – szepnął, odrobinę się odsuwając i ponownie łącząc ich usta.

Niebieskooki poczuł jak jego cała twarz płonie. Wplótł swoje palce we włosy Harry’ego lekko za nie pociągając, na co z gardła zielonookiego wyrwał się jęk. Przeniósł się z pocałunkami na szczękę chłopaka, zsuwając się na jego szyję. Zassał i przygryzał fragment gładkiej skóry. Wrócił do ust chłopaka, składając tam delikatny pocałunek. Zderzył się z jego biodrami na co z ich ust wydostały się ciche sapnięcia.

Powietrze dookoła nich stawało się gęstsze, gorętsze. Wsunął swoje dłonie pod koszulkę Louisa, gładząc z uwielbieniem jego ciało, po chwili całkiem pozbył się zbędnego materiału. Ponownie przyssał się do szyi szatyna, schodząc coraz niżej i tworząc mokrą ścieżkę, wzdłuż jego torsu. Czuł jak drży pod jego, choćby najmniejszym dotykiem. Uśmiechnął się, odrywając na moment od miękkiej skóry i spojrzał na twarz Louisa. Jego oczy błyszczały, usta były lekko rozchylone, włosy w nieładzie, a na twarzy dwa dorodne rumieńce. Czuł się zaszczycony, że to on to wszystko spowodował.

Wrócił do całowania jego skóry i wysysając malinkę na jego biodrze. Odszukał wzrok szatyna i powoli ściągnął jego spodnie razem z bokserkami, a ciężki, zaczerwieniony penis opadł na brzuch chłopaka.

\- Nie wstydź się, nie masz czego – wyszeptał, kiedy Louis czując się zawstydzonym, uciekł wzrokiem do Harry’ego – Jesteś piękny.

Zacisnął dłoń na twardym penisie, po czym pochylił się i polizał szczelinę, a do jego uszu dotarło ciche kwilenie. Świadomość, że Louisowi jest dobrze, że mu się podoba, napawała go radością, co było dziwne. Nigdy nie dbał o potrzeby innych, zawsze liczył się tylko on. Jednak teraz…teraz to był Louis i chciał, aby czuł się dobrze. Zassał główkę, po czym pochłonął całą jego długość. Z ust Lou wydobył się przeciągły jęk, a jego plecy wygięły się w łuk. Harry mocno ssał z ustawi owiniętymi dookoła penisa młodszego. Chłopak próbował szarpnąć biodrami, jednak uniemożliwiły mu to silne dłonie loczka. Zielonooki spojrzał spod rzęs na szatyna. Widział ogromną rozkosz malującą się na jego twarzy, a błękitne oczy były zakryte mgłą podniecenia. Jedna z dłoni chłopaka zacisnęła się na lokach demona, podczas gdy druga trzymała prześcieradło. Styles wziął go głębiej i niebieskooki poczuł jak jego członek odbija się od jego gardła, na co przeciągle jęknął.

Odsunął się od chłopaka, wyciągając z szafki lubrykant i nawilżając nim od razu trzy palce. Zsunął dłoń pomiędzy nogi chłopaka, lekko naciskając jednym palcem na jego wejście.

Spojrzał w oczy chłopaka i ujrzał w nich strach i niepewność. Położył wolną dłoń na jego udzie, rysując na nim palcem abstrakcyjne wzory.

\- Spokojnie skarbie – wyszeptał – będzie dobrze. Ufasz mi?

Louis w ramach odpowiedzi skinął głową. Harry uśmiechnął się, pochylając nad chłopakiem i składając na jego ustach pocałunek. Powoli wsunął palec do wnętrza chłopaka. Czuł jak ten się napina.

\- Spokojnie, rozluźnij się – wymamrotał w jego usta i ponownie go pocałował.

Po chwili poczuł jak jego mięśnie się rozluźniają. Zaczął powoli poruszać palcem, wsuwając go i wysuwając chcąc rozciągnąć szatyna. Każdy ruch był powolny, dokładny i delikatny. Tak długo czekał na ten moment, tak bardzo tego pragnął. Chciał by było idealnie pod każdym względem, zarówno dla niego jak i dla Lou. Nie chciał go skrzywdzić, chciał dać mu jak najwięcej przyjemności. Każdy jego gest był wykonany tak jakby chciał celebrować ten moment. Chciał przez to pokazać jak bardzo mu zależy na Louisie, jak ważny jest dla niego chłopak.

Z ust szatyna wydostawały się sapnięcia i ciche jęki, kiedy znajdowały się w nim już trzy palce zielonookiego. Nagle Lou wygiął się w łuk, a z pomiędzy jego ust wydostał się głośniejszy jęk i Harry wiedział, że trafił w jego prostatę.

\- H-Harry, pro-proszę – zaskomlał niebieskooki, spoglądając na niego błagalnie.

Wyciągnął palce z chłopaka i nawilżając swojego penisa, z powrotem przysunął się do młodszego. Ustawił się przed wejściem i bardzo powoli wsunął do środka. Chłopak był tak przyjemnie ciasny i ciepły, że resztkami silnej woli, zmusił się do pozostania w bezruchu.

Na twarzy Louisa pojawił się grymas bólu, a z pod jego powiek wypłynęło kilka łez. Styles od razy je scałował i połączył ich usta po raz kolejny w pocałunku.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – zaczął szeptać do ucha młodszego – Rozluźnij się – i żeby pomóc w tym chłopakowi, zaczął składać pocałunki, na jego szyi.

\- D-dalej – wyszeptał po pewnym czasie niebieskooki.

Harry zaczął powoli się poruszać wewnątrz Tomlinsona. Lou umieścił swoje dłonie na plecach starszego. Z ich ust wydobywały się jęki przyjemności.

To co się w tej chwili działo było niesamowite, zarówno dla jednego jak i drugiego.

\- Kurwa, Lou – sapnął wbijając się w młodszego i łącząc ich usta w niechlujnym pocałunku – Jesteś taki ciasny, taki dobry.

Szatyn owinął nogi dookoła loczka, dociskając jeszcze bardziej ich biodra do siebie.

\- Harry! – krzyk niebieskookiego, co świadczyło, że Styles trafił w jego prostatę. Zaczął powtarzać swoje ruchy pod tym samym kontem.

Wbijał się w młodszego regularnie i mocno. Oboje byli już blisko i po chwili szatyn doszedł pomiędzy nimi, a kilka chwil później zielonooki skończył w Louisie. Opadł na niego i połączył ich usta w namiętnym pocałunku.

Wysunął się z chłopaka. Lou skrzywił się na dziwne uczycie pustki. Harry położył się obok, przyciągając szatyna do siebie i przykrywając ich spocone ciała kołdrą. Leżeli przez chwilę spokojnie, starając się unormować swoje oddechy.

To było niesamowite. Oboje w tej chwili czuli niesamowicie szczęśliwi. To co się właśnie pomiędzy nimi wydarzyło było tak bardzo dobre i magiczne.

Harry w końcu spojrzał na chłopaka, kiedy się uspokoił. Widział jego zamknięte oczy, rozchylone usta i spokojny oddech, razem z rumieńcami i roztrzepanymi włosami. Wykończony chłopak zasnął. Uśmiechnął się na ten widok. Był piękny. Nachylił się składając czuły pocałunek na spoconym czole szatyna. Położył się przyciągając do siebie szatyna i również odpływając do krainy snów.

*****

Obudził się czując drobne, ciepłe ciało wtulone w jego. Uchylił swoje powieki rozglądając się po pokoju, dopóki nie zatrzymał się on na twarzy, śpiącego jeszcze, szatyna. Chciał móc już zawsze podziwiać ten widok

Sięgnął ręką do policzka chłopaka i przejechał po nim palcem, badając fakturę jego twarzy.

\- Harry – wymruczał przez sen, marszcząc swój nos.

Styles uśmiechnął się szeroko, czuł jak po jego ciele rozprzestrzenia się przyjemne ciepło, a jego serce… W tym momencie, właśnie to w niego uderzyło, w tym momencie puściły tamy, które założył, w tym momencie dopuścił to do swojej świadomości. Kochał Louisa, zakochał się w tym chłopaku.

Odsunął się od niego, wstając z łóżka i krążąc po pokoju. Czuł się zagubiony, po raz pierwszy tak się czuł. Z jednej strony był szczęśliwy, to uczucie było niesamowite, ale z drugiej coś było nie tak. I chyba wiedział co. Wczorajsze słowa szatyna odbijały się echem w jego głowie. Louis tęsknił za domem i zawsze będzie tęsknił. Bez względy na to co Harry będzie robił, Lou nigdy nie będzie w pełni szczęśliwy, ponieważ zawsze będzie brakowało mu jego rodziny i nigdy nie pokocha takiego potwora, jaki jest on. A on chciał, aby chłopak był szczęśliwy, chciał widzieć jego uśmiech. On nigdy go nie uszczęśliwi, wręcz przeciwnie, przy jego boku może tylko cierpieć. Jedyny wyjściem i prawdopodobnie najlepszym będzie uwolnienie Louisa. To właśnie powinien zrobić, ale…Nie, nie może być żadnego ale. Musi to zrobić.

Spojrzał na śpiącą twarz szatyna i poczuł nieprzyjemny uścisk w żołądku i ostre ukłucie w sercu. Nie chciał go wypuszczać, ale chyba nie ma wyjścia. Zbliżył się do niego.

\- Kocham cię – wyszeptał, składając lekki pocałunek na jego czole. Szkoda, że on nigdy nie usłyszy do niego takich słów. Louis go nie kocha i nie ma możliwości, aby go pokochał. To nigdy się nie stanie.

Pośpiesznie się ubierając wyszedł z sypialni. Potrzebował się teraz jakoś od tego oderwać, wyładować.

\- Harry? – w salonie zatrzymał go dobrze znany mu głos. Spojrzał w bok, gdzie siedzieli Niall i Zayn – Co jest?

\- Nic – zmarszczył brwi – Idę biegać.

\- Widzimy, że nie. Widać to po twojej twarzy, po za tym na ogół biegasz tylko wtedy gdy coś jest nie tak.

\- Nie chce o tym mówić – odwrócił się do niego, kierując w stronę wyjścia – Jak Louis się obudzi, zabierzcie go do jego domu – rzucił przez ramię.

\- Co? – oboje byli zaskoczenie.

\- To co słyszeliście. Uwalniam go. Jak wrócę ma go tu nie być – warknął i wybiegł z salonu.

Dwójka demonów siedział tępo wpatrując się w wyjście z pomieszczenia.

*****

Szeroki uśmiech wstąpił na jego usta, kiedy wybudził się ze snu, a w jego głowie pojawiły się obrazy z poprzedniej nocy. Czuł się niesamowicie, noc była naprawdę cudowna. To jak Harry go traktował, jak się z nim obchodził, jakby był najcenniejszym skarbem.

Odwrócił głowę spoglądając w bok, gdzie powinien zobaczyć właściciela zielonych tęczówek i kręconych włosów. Nikogo takiego nie zastał. Jego uśmiech się zmniejszył. Usiadł na łóżku, rozglądając się po pokoju. Nigdzie nie było widać Harry’ego.

Przesunął się na brzeg łóżka chcąc z niego zejść, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, a do środka wszedł Niall. Uśmiechnął się do Lou, jednak nie dosięgnęło to jego oczu, czego szatyn nie zauważył.

\- Cześć Niall – przywitał się, czując jak się rumieni.

No cóż, został znaleziony nagi w łóżku Harry’ego. Blondyn na pewno wiedział co zaszło w nocy.

\- Hej Lou – przysiadł obok przyjaciela – Słuch…

\- Wiesz gdzie jest Harry? – przerwał Horanowi.

\- No właśnie, ja w tej sprawie.

\- Wszystko dobrze? – zmarszczył brwi. Widział, że jego przyjaciela coś martwi.

\- Lou wracasz do domu – wypalił na jednym wydechu.

\- Co? O czym ty mówisz? – nie rozumiał o co mu chodzi.

\- Harry kazał nam odstawić cię do domu. Unieważnił pakt – wytłumaczył.

\- C-co?

O co chodzi? Dlaczego Harry go uwolnił? Myślał, że zależy mu na nim, ale widocznie się mylił. Wykorzystał go. Przespał się z nim, dostał to co chciał i teraz nie jest mu już potrzebny. I teraz zamiast wprost mu to powiedzieć, przysyła innych. Czuł jak w jego sercu pojawiają się pęknięcia.

\- G-Gdzie jest Harry? – spytał drżącym głosem. Musiał z nim porozmawiać, musiał to usłyszeć od niego.

\- Um…Harry, on…nie ma go. Wyszedł i nie wiemy, kiedy wróci.

\- J-ja za-zaczekam, mu-muszę z nim po-porozmawiać.

\- Lou, przykro mi to mówić, Harry powiedział, że ma cię tu nie być, kiedy wróci.

W tym momencie miał wrażenie jakby jego pęknięte serce rozpadło się na milion kawałeczków, jakby ktoś wbił mu nóż w brzuch i powoli przekręcał.

Nie wytrzymał. Z jego oczu zaczęły spływać łzy, a z ust wydostał się szloch. Niall przysunął się, obejmując go i przyciągając do siebie.

\- Louis – przytulił go mocniej gładząc jego plecy.

\- Wy-wykorzystał mnie – wychlipał w szyję przyjaciela – Wy-wykorzystał mnie i zostawił. Za-zabawił się.

-Ciii…Lou to nie tak.

\- Jak to nie – odsunął się i spojrzał w jego oczy – A jak to nazwiesz. To co zrobił. Zakochałem się w nim, a on…

\- Lou…

\- Nie, dość – odsunął się od niego – Skoro chce, abym się stąd wyniósł, zrobię to.

\- Lou, przykro mi…

\- Daj mi chwilę – wstał z łóżka, zbierając ubrania i zakładając na siebie – Przebiorę się i możemy ruszać.

\- Może najpierw coś zjesz? – zaproponował.

\- Nie mam ochoty. Skoro chce się mnie pozbyć, wyniosę się stąd. Jak najszybciej.

*****

\- Louis? – Jay stała w drzwiach, z niedowierzaniem wpatrując się w syna. Stał przed nią ze zmierzwionymi włosami, rumieńcami na policzkach i zaczerwienionymi oczami, z których cały czas spłynęły łzy. Co chwila pociągał nosem.

\- Uwolnił mnie – wyjąkał wpadając w ramiona matki, a z jego ust wydostał się szloch.

\- Lou, jak to? Co się dzieje? – przyciągnęła go do siebie, mocno przytulając.

W ramach odpowiedzi usłyszała jeszcze głośniejszy szloch swojego syna. Zaprowadziła go do salonu, gdzie usiedli na kanapie.

\- Lou, skarbie – ujęła twarz syna w swoje dłonie, spoglądając na nią – Co się stało? Skrzywdził cię? Zrobił ci coś?

\- Kocham go, a on…a on tak po prostu… - nie był w stanie dokończyć.

\- Oh Boo… – przyciągnęła go z powrotem do siebie, mocno przytulając i całując w głowę.

*****

Dni mijały, Louis całe czas przesiadywał w swoim pokoju, protestując, kiedy ktoś próbował go stamtąd wyciągnąć. Niewiele jadł, z nikim nie chciał się widywać. Myślał, że z czasem ten ból minie, zapomnie o Harry i będzie mógł iść dalej, ale nie. Zielone tęczówki, burza loków i ich wspólna noc cały czas siedziały w jego głowie.

Chciał porozmawiać z Harrym. Nie oczekiwał przeprosin, wyznań miłosnych, chciał tylko usłyszeć wyjaśnienia. Usłyszeć, że dla niego to też coś znaczyło. Dowiedzieć się, czemu tak się zachował.

\- Lou – cichy dziewczęcy głos rozniósł się po pokoju chłopaka.

Leżał na łóżku zakopany w pościel. Jak zawsze od kilku dni nie miał ochoty się z nikim rozmawiać.

\- Lou – poczuł jak materac się ugina pod drugim ciałem i drobne ciało wślizguje się pod jego kołdrę, a po chwili zobaczył twarz swojej młodszej siostry – Lou, chodź do nas. Tęskniłyśmy i chciałybyśmy spędzić z tobą trochę czasu, ale ty ciągle tu siedzisz. Jest kolacja, zjedzmy ją wspólnie.

\- Fizzy, daj mi spokój – mruknął.

\- Lou, co się stało?

\- Nic.

\- Przestań kłamać. Nawet Daisy i Phoebe widzą, że coś ci jest.

\- Fizz, nie chcę o tym mówić. Proszę cię, wyjdź.

\- Pod warunkiem, że wyjdziesz ze mną.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył.

\- W takim razie ja też nie wyjdę.

\- Fizzy – jęknął, jednak jego siostra była zacięta – No dobrze – westchnął.

Dziewczyna wtuliła się w ciepłe ciało brata z szerokim uśmiechem.

*****

Nie powinien tu przychodzić, wiedział to. Dzięki temu nie zapomni, ból nie zniknie. Wręcz przeciwnie będzie tylko gorzej. Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać. Brakowało mu Louisa, a to miejsce było przesiąknięte nim i jego zapachem. Na szafce nocnej cały czas leżała, książka, którą chłopak zaczął czytać. Na fotelu rzucona była jego bluza, a na ścianie wisiała antyrama, którą zabrał ze swojego domu. Wziął ją i siadając na łóżku, zaczął oglądać zdjęcia, na których był Louis. Podziwiał jego piękne oczy, szeroki uśmiech, miękkie włosy. Na jego twarz wpłynął lekki uśmiech. Ale chwile potem poczuł jak jego serce przeszywa ból.

Tak bardzo tęsknił za Louisem. Chciał go znowu zobaczyć, przytulić, pocałować. Poczuć jego zapach, ciepło.

\- Dobra, dość tego – w drzwiach pojawił się Zayn. Po jego minie można było wnioskować, że jest wkurzony – Tym razem mi nie uciekniesz, masz mi wytłumaczyć dlaczego uwolniłeś Louisa.

\- Zayn…

\- Nie – przerwał mu – Widzę, że coś jest nie tak, nie chciałeś tego.

\- Chciałem.

\- Nie okłamuj mnie. Wiem, że nie chciałeś – tym razem nie odpuści Harry’emu.

\- MASZ RACJĘ, NIE CHCIAŁEM! – nie wytrzymał, jego myśli zaczęły wypływać z jego usta w postaci słów - NIE CHCIAŁEM GO UWALNIAĆ! CHCIAŁEM, ŻEBY ZOSTAŁ TUTAJ ZE MNĄ! CHCIAŁEM MIEĆ GO OBOK SIEBIE, BUDZIĆ SIĘ PRZY NIM, ALE NIE MOGĘ! KOCHAM GO I CHCE JEGO SZCZĘŚCIA! CHCĘ BY BYŁ SZCZĘŚLIWY, A TUTAJ, ZE MNĄ NIE BĘDZIE! NIE KOCHA MNIE, TĘSKNI ZA SWOJĄ RODZINĄ, NIE MOGŁEM GO TU DŁUŻEJ TRZYMAĆ! TO JEDYNY SPOSÓB, ABY BYŁ SZCZĘŚLIWY!

\- Co ty bredzisz? Myślisz, że jest szczęśliwy? Po tym jak go potraktowałeś? – Zayn zbliżył się do przyjaciela – A nie pomyślałeś jak on się poczuł, kiedy bez słowa wyjaśnienia, kazałeś nam go odstawić do domu? Chcesz wiedzieć jak się czuł? Chcesz?

Styles nie odzywał się, ponownie wpatrując w zdjęcia Louisa.

\- Chłopak był zdruzgotany. Płakał w ramionach Nialla. Nie rozumiał, czemu go tak potraktowałeś. Stwierdził, że go wykorzystałeś – westchnął, widząc, że zielonooki nie reaguje na jego słowa – Harry, on cię kocha. Powiedział to Niallowi.

Słysząc słowa Malika podniósł głowę, spoglądając z lekkim niedowierzaniem na jego twarz. Nie, Zayn musi się mylić. To nie możliwe, Louis go nie kocha. Podjął dobrą decyzję, nawet jeśli mogło go to odrobinę zaboleć, z czasem Louis zapomni i będzie szczęśliwy.

\- Jesteś takim idiotą Styles – zareagował, jakby dobrze wiedział o czym Harry przed chwilą myślał – Nie udało się z Willem. Los daje ci drugo szansę, stawiając przed tobą Louisa, a ty co? Zamiast ją wykorzystać, rujnujesz ją!

\- Dość! – warknął, podnosząc się z łóżka – To było najlepsze rozwiązanie – rzucił, zanim nie opuścił sypialni.

\- To ty tak myślisz! – krzyknął za nim – Koniec z tym, trzeba coś z tym zrobić – mruknął do siebie i również opuścił pokój.

*****

Louis powoli zaczął wychodzić ze swojego pokoju. Pojawiał się na posiłkach, czasami schodził wieczorami do salonu, gdzie wspólnie oglądali filmy i programy rozrywkowe. Z czasem zaczął również opuszczać dom.

Pomimo tego, że zaczął uczestniczyć w życiu rodzinnym, dalej myślał o Harrym i cały czas bolało tak samo mocno. Nie raz wieczorami leżał wtulony w poduszkę, wypłakując się do niej. Tak samo było tej nocy.

Wszyscy w domu już spali, kiedy mocno przyciskał twarz do swojej poduszki, cicho w nią szlochając. Miał wrażenie jakby ten ból miał nigdy nie zniknąć. Tak bardzo tęsknił za Harrym. Chciał ponownie się do niego przytulić.

Ciszę w domu przerwał się dźwięk dzwonka. Wzdrygnął się, nie spodziewając się tego. Wysunął głowę z pod kołdry, spoglądając na zegar – 02:30. Kto o tej porze mógłby do nich przyjść. Usłyszał kroki swoich rodziców, a przez szparę pod drzwiami dostrzegł smugę światła. Zaciekawiony, kto ich o tej porze odwiedził wstał z łóżka i ruszył do holu.

Schodząc po schodach, na początku nie widział przybysza, dopiero kiedy się odsunęli, dostrzegł blond włosy.

\- Niall? – zdziwiony zbiegł po schodach.

\- Lou, chcesz się spotkać z Harrym? – wypalił bez przywitania.

\- Co? – nie wiedział o czym on mówi.

\- Lou, chcesz porozmawiać z Harrym? – powtórzył pytanie.

\- Tak – odpowiedział bez namysłu.

To było oczywiste, że chciał się z nim spotkać i porozmawiać. Chciał, aby Harry mu wytłumaczył, dlaczego tak go potraktował.

\- Świetnie, w taki razie chodź ze mną. Razem z Zaynem i Liamem postanowiliśmy pomóc ci spotkać się z nim.

\- Ale teraz?

\- Tak, mamy 30 minut.

Louis spojrzał na swoich rodziców, mając nadzieję, że nie będą mieli nic przeciwko. Widział na ich twarzach lekki strach – co go nie zdziwiło – mimo to pokiwali głowami na zgodę. Przytulił ich, szepcząc podziękowania do ucha. Nie przejmując się przebieraniem, założył kurtkę, na nogi vansy i wyszedł za Niallem.

Całą drogę przebyli w ciszy, dopiero kiedy Niall zatrzymał samochód przed starym, zniszczonym domem w podejrzanej okolicy, Louis spojrzał na przyjaciela i zadał pytanie, które całą drogę go trapiło.

\- Harry na pewno tam będzie? – spojrzał w oczy blondyna.

\- Tak, Zayn i Liam upewnili się, że ta będzie. Harry myśli, że ktoś chce podpisać pakt.

\- Czyli nie wie, że ja tam będę?

\- Nie, gdyby wiedział, nie chciałby przyjść.

Auć, zabolało i to bardzo. Czuł jak do jego oczu cisnął się łzy, jednak je powstrzymał. Może jednak nie powinien tam iść, skoro Harry tak bardzo nie chciał z nim spotkać, to może powinien odpuścić.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl – ostrzegł, jakby wiedział co krążyło Louisowi po głowie – Masz tam iść i z nim pogadać. Zrozumiałeś?

Louis lekko zszokowany pokiwał głową. Po raz pierwszy widział Horana tak stanowczego. Wysiadł z samochodu i popychając skrzypiącą furtkę, przeszedł ścieżka w stronę drzwi. Zatrzymał się przed nimi i kiedy chciał je pchnąć, aby otworzyć one same, z cichym skrzypnięciem, zrobiły mu przejście. Wszedł do środka i znalazł się niewielkim pokoju, całym w krwisto czerwonym kolorze. Na środku stał niewielki, okrągły stolik. Pokój wyglądał dokładnie tak jak w jego śnie.

\- Louis? – usłyszał dobrze mu znany, zaskoczony głos.

Spojrzał w bok i poczuł jak jego serce przyspiesza swój rytm. Kilka metrów od niego stał Harry. Wyglądał idealnie jak zawsze.

\- Louis co ty tu robisz? – w tej chwili miał ochotę podejść do szatyna i mocno go do siebie przytulić. Widział jego podpuchnięte i zaczerwienione oczy, domyślił się, że płakał. Mimo to dalej był piękny, dokładnie tak jak go zapamiętał.

\- Um…ja chcę porozmawiać – spojrzał prosto w piękne, zielone tęczówki – Harry dlaczego?

\- Lou – westchnął – Powiedziałeś mi, że tęsknisz za rodziną więc postanowiłem pozwolić ci do nich wrócić.

\- Ale dlaczego? – zrobił krok w kierunku Stylesa.

\- Louis, proszę…

\- Harry powiedz dlaczego.

\- Chciałem abyś był szczęśliwy, wiedziałem, że będąc ze mną nigdy w pełni szczęśliwy nie będziesz, o ile kiedykolwiek byś był. Jestem diabłem, potworem, uznałem, że to nie możliwe, abyś będąc tutaj ze mną był szczęśliwy. To nie możliwe, abyś pokochał mnie tak jak ja kocham ciebie.

\- Harry, dla… - zaczął, jednak przerwał, kiedy dotarł do niego sens ostatniego zdania – Ty co?

Jego oczy zrobiły się większe, serce jeszcze bardziej zaczęło szaleć, a w brzuchu pojawiło się przyjemne uczucie trzepotania.

\- Dlaczego z góry założyłeś, że cię nie kocham i nigdy nie pokocham? Dlaczego nie porozmawiałeś ze mną, tylko zostawiłeś bez wytłumaczenia? Dlaczego spowodowałeś, że moje serce się rozpadło?

\- Louis, jestem kim jestem. Skrzywdziłem cię i to nie raz. To niemożliwe, aby ktokolwiek mnie pokochał, a na pewno nie ty.

\- A jednak – ponownie zrobił kilka kroków, chwytając jego ręce w swoje.

\- Co?

\- Harry kocham cię.

\- Niemożliwe – pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Czemu? Harry mówię prawdę – ujął jego twarz w swoje dłonie i spojrzał prosto w oczy.

\- Louis, jak to możliwe – jęknął – przecież ja…

\- Wiem co zrobiłeś, pamiętam, ale później…później się zmieniłeś, stałeś się dla mnie lepszy. Kocham cię, gdybym nie był pewny swoich uczuć nigdy bym ci się nie oddał.

\- Ja po prostu myślałem, że będziesz szczęśliwszy w domu. Chciałem tylko cię uszczęśliwić.

\- Może i chciałeś – westchnął, opuszczając ręce i wpatrując się w ziemię – Ale w rzeczywistości złamałeś mi serce. Poczułem się wykorzystany. Harry – podniósł głowę, ponownie spoglądając w jego oczy – trzeba było ze mną porozmawiać. Wytłumaczyć mi. Powiedziałbym ci wtedy, że nie mogę być szczęśliwy bez ciebie. Może i byłem z rodziną, ale cały czas brakowało mi ciebie. Harry chcę ciebie.

Styles nic nie odpowiedział, tylko przyciągnął do siebie chłopaka łącząc ich usta w namiętnym pocałunku. Tak bardzo obojgu im tego brakowało. Tak bardzo siebie pragnęli i tęsknili. Ich serce waliły, jakby brały udział w szaleńczym wyścigu. W ich głowach panował totalny chaos, a przez ciała przechodziły przyjemne, elektryzujące prądy.

\- Czyli – wydyszał, kiedy się od siebie oderwali, łącząc swoje czoła i spoglądając w roziskrzone oczy – wrócisz ze mną?

\- Tak – odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem – ale pod jednym warunkiem.

\- Zgodzę się na wszystko.

\- Będę mógł odwiedzać rodzinę.

\- Będziesz mógł – odpowiedział.

\- Kiedy zechcę.

\- Kiedy zechcesz.

\- Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też.

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko ponownie łącząc ich usta.

*****

\- Lou – jęknął Harry. Leżał rozwalony na łóżku, przykryty kołdrą od pasa w dół i przyglądał się swojemu chłopakowi, który się ubierał – Zostań. Musisz jechać?

\- Harry, daj spokój – odpowiedział zakładając koszulkę – Wiedziałeś o tym od kilku dni.

\- Ale musisz dzisiaj?

\- Skarbie, przypominam ci, że obiecałeś mi, że mogę odwiedzać rodzinę, kiedy zechcę.

\- Ale czy to musi byś dzisiaj?

\- Harry to tylko jeden dzień, wieczorem będę z powrotem – wdrapał się na łóżko, składając pocałunek na jego ustach – Lecę, bo Niall na mnie czeka, do zobaczenia – ponownie go pocałował i skierował się w stronę drzwi.

\- Kocham cię – krzyknął za nim Styles.

\- Ja ciebie też – odwrócił się, posyłając mu swój najpiękniejszy uśmiech, nim zniknął z sypialni.


End file.
